Algo mas que interes
by teefha
Summary: EL interes era el único motivo para esa boda pero pronto descubrieron que  había algo más.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es solo una adaptacion de el libro "Algo mas que el interes" de DIANA PALMER para nuestro entretenimiento.

Asi mismo los personajes le pertencen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Algo más que el interés…

_Capítulo Uno_

Un trueno retumbó. En una elegante casa de las afueras de Tokio. Pero su habitante, una mujer joven que estaba mirando por la ventana, no sintió ningún estremecimiento. Una experiencia penosa ocurrida dos días antes le había dejado insensible. Kaoru Kamiya tenía veintiseis años, pero parecía tener cincuenta. La lenta enfermedad de su madre la había atormentado bastante, pero su pérdida no la había traumatizado. Sólo deseaba que todo volviera a su cauce, pero no se estaba dando cuenta de lo vacía que se estaba quedando su vida. Ahora no tenía a nadie. Su hermanastra se había ido a París esa misma mañana con su parte de la herencia. No habían tenido una relación muy íntima, pero Kaoru esperaba que después de lo ocurrido todo cambiase. Debería haberlo pensado mejor. Tomoe nunca había cuidado a su madrastra y siempre le decía a Kaoru que había suficiente dinero en la herencia como para pagar a una enfermera.

Mucho dinero. Al oír esto, Kaoru se podría haber echado a llorar. Desde luego que lo había, pero fue hasta que el padre de Kaoru murió y su madre volvió a casarse con Nobu Yukishiro y todos los negocios pasaron a él. Sakura nunca se había preocupado de las finanzas, excepto para asegurarse de que Kenshin no pudiera poner sus manos en las acciones de la sociedad de petróleo de Osaka que su padre y el de Kaoru habían creado.

Kaoru temblaba al pensar en Kenshin Himura. Ella siempre le había visto como un hombre tosco e invulnerable. Kenshin no había asistido al funeral, pero Kaoru sabía que le vería tarde o temprano.

Kaoru se quedó mirando la lluvia que caía sobre las hojas de los árboles que estaban caídas en el suelo.

Apoyó la frente en el cristal de la ventana y cerró los ojos. «Oh, mamá, nunca había conocido la soledad. Nunca la conocí», pensó Kaoru.

Sakura tenía un cáncer que no respondió a ningún tipo de tratamiento, ni de radiación. Se puso muy enferma y Kaoru se hizo la fuerte y la cuidó para que no se muriera. Su madre había sido exigente y perversa y se mostraba siempre irritada e intolerante. Pero Kaoru la quería. Y estuvo cuidándola hasta que fue al hospital. Todo lo hizo casi sin ninguna ayuda de Tomoe porque estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo y no podía perder el tiempo yendo a casa. Tan sólo fue a coger la parte de dinero que le había quedado. Kaoru le recordó que los recibos del hospital y el médico habían disminuido los recursos de la familia. Pero entonces Tomoe le preguntó sobre las acciones de petróleo...

Kaoru se pasó la mano por la nuca. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. Se sentía bastante mal porque no había descansado ni había comido. Las acciones de las que habló Tomoe quedaron grabadas en su mente.

-Incluso tendrás que vender la casa, Kao. Está hipotecada hasta la última cosa -le había dicho Tomoe.

-En cuanto se entere, Kenshin Himura vendrá rápidamente a verme y tú lo sabes.

-Es un hombre muy sexy -había dicho Tomoe-. Podría tener todas las mujeres que quisiera y lo único que desea es divertirse con el petróleo, los hermosos caballos que posee y esa bebe que ha adoptado como hija y protegida.

-Misao no es una bebé. Tiene casi diez años.

-Sí, claro. Tú vas a su propiedad todos los veranos, ¿verdad? Pero no fuiste este verano...

-Tuve que cuidar a mi madre -había dicho Kaoru con firmeza.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Yo pude haber ayudado, pero... ¿Qué piensas hacer con las acciones?

-Desearía no tenerlas. No me gusta tener que enfrentarme a Kenshin. Si mi madre hubiera arreglado lo de las acciones de otra manera...

-Ella le odiaba. Recuerdo que no iba a las fiestas porque sabía que él iba a estar allí. ¿Por qué se llevaban tan mal?

-Porque ella era una chica de sociedad. Y no había nada en el mundo que Kenshin odiara más. La madre de Misao también era así, ya lo sabes. Ella rompió su compromiso mientras él estaba en la guerra y se casó con otro con quien tuvo a Misao . Por esa razón parece que odia a todo el mundo, incluso a mí. Yo pensé que la batalla se acabaría cuando ella muriera.

-Creo que podrás manejarle.

-¿A Kenshin? -había dicho Kaoru sonriendo-. La primera vez que le vi fue cuando estuve con mi padre en la propiedad de los Himura . Yo tenía catorce años. Mi padre se tomó unas cuantas copas y se acercó a él con una pistola cargada. Kenshin no dio ni un paso atrás. Fue derecho a la pistola, se la quitó y le golpeó en las rodillas.

-Te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de él -le había dicho Tomoe a Kaoru-. Te entusiasma, ¿verdad?

-Me asusta.

-Eres terriblemente ingenua para los años que tienes. No es miedo, lo que pasa es que no tienes experiencia para saber lo que es -le había dicho Tomoe dándose la vuelta para marcharse-. Me tengo que ir Akira me está esperando en el aeropuerto. Ya me contarás cómo van las cosas.

Y eso fue todo. Kaoru se quedó sola. No tenía familia, ni ningún amigo en quien confiar. No tuvo la ocasión de tener amigos porque tenía que cuidar a una madre inválida.

Tan pronto como Kenshin se diera cuenta de que Kaoru controlaba sus acciones le haría la vida imposible. Aunque no había conseguido convencer a Carla, eso no quería decir que no lo intentara con Kao.

Se apartó de la ventana al sorprenderle las luces de un coche. El ruido de la lluvia amortiguaba el ruido del motor. Kaoru se fue al vestíbulo y se sentó en la escalera. Se tocó la cara y se comparó a Tomoe. Tenía una nariz perfecta y unos labios rojos muy perfilados. Sus ojos eran grandes azules y atrayentes, v era tan hermosa como su hermanastra, pero a diferencia de ella Tomoe sabia como llamar la atención de los hombres . Algún día encontraría a un hombre y se casaría con él. Pensó en Kenshin y supo que él nunca se casaría. Él ni siquiera había propuesto matrimonio a la madre de Misao.

Kaoru se quedó mirando toda la enorme casa que había formado parte de la herencia de los Kamiya desde hacía más de cien años. Tomoe tenía razón. Debería vender la casa. Los dividendos de sus acciones eran suficientes para que ella pudiera vivir, pero no para mantener la casa.

Kaoru se puso de pie. Podría ponerse a ordenar los cajones y así estaría ocupada. Hubiera sido una bendición si hubiera tenido un trabajo, pero tan sólo había llevado el funcionamiento de esa enorme casa. Y muy pronto, no tendría ni eso. Kaoru sonrió y pensó que tenía que buscar un trabajo.

El timbre de la puerta la sobresaltó. No esperaba a nadie. Se miró en el espejo y vio que estaba algo despeinada, pero no le daba tiempo a arreglárselo. Estaba pálida y sin nada de maquillaje. Esperaba que no fuesen más facturas. Ya había tenido bastante desde que se hizo pública la muerte de su madre. Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando abrió la puerta. El hombre que tenía enfrente era el sueño de cualquier mujer. Era alto, fuerte y llevaba un traje a rayas que parecía ser bastante caro. Se parecía a un modelo de una revista. Pero su rostro era inescrutable y su boca firme. Sus cejas tenían el mismo color rojizo quesu pelo, que llevaba prolijamente sujetado en una coleta alta. La imagen de aquel hombre era tan fabulosa que Kaoru dio un paso hacia atrás sin darse cuenta.

-Me imagino que me estabas esperando -dijo Kenshin Himura .

-Oh, sí, junto con el diluvio, el terremoto y las erupciones volcánicas -dijo Kaoru con ese toque de humor que siempre le salía a flote cuando estaba nerviosa-. No debería molestarme en preguntarte por qué estás aquí. Es obvio que has visto el testamento.

Kenshin entró y cerró la puerta. El agua le caía por los mechones que se había soltado de su peinado.

-¿Dónde podemos hablar?

Kaoru se dio la vuelta recordando que todavía era la señorita Kamiya del Tokio y llevó a Kenshin a un salón que no estaba muy decorado.

-Veo que todavía eres una chica de sociedad -dijo Kenshin sentándose en el sofá-. ¿Me pueden servir un café, señorita Kamiya? o, ¿es que no trabajan hoy los criados?

-Hace dos días que murió mi madre -dijo Kaoru-, por lo tanto, deja tus sarcasmos para otra ocasión. Sí que hay café, pero no hay criados. ¿O no sabes que la única cosa que hay en pie entre mí y la inminente miseria, son esas acciones en las que tú estás deseando poner las manos?

Kenshin la miró como si le hubiese sorprendido.

-Traeré el café -dijo ella.

Mientras lo preparaba, intentó calmar sus nervios. El ponerse así no la ayudaría nada con Kenshin, y sería mejor que se controlara. Kaoru llevó el café al comedor y encontró a Kenshin mirando un retrato de Sakura y Kaoru.

Kenshin vio entrar a Kaoru con el servicio y no le ofreció ninguna ayuda.

-Gracias por tu ayuda -dijo molesta.

-¿Pesaba mucho? -preguntó.

Kaoru casi se echó a reír. La situación era increíble. Al sentarse derramó el café, pero no se dio cuenta de ese desliz.

-¿Debería adularte por acordarte de cómo me gusta el café? -preguntó Kenshin mientras la miraba insolentemente de arriba abajo.

-No hace falta que me adules -contestó Kaoru cogiendo la taza de café-. Yo te conozco.

-Creo que tienes toda la razón.

-¿Cómo está Misao? -preguntó interesada.

-Crece muy deprisa -dijo Kenshin con la mirada fija en ella-. Me preguntó por ti cuando vio a toda la familia este verano.

-Siento no haber podido ir. No podía dejar a mi madre sola.

-Bueno, ya hemos hablado bastante. Te vas a venir conmigo a Osaka.

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó Kaoru sorprendida.

-Me has oído muy bien. La única manera que tengo de controlar esas acciones es casándome contigo.

El cuerpo de Kaoru se quedó inmovilizado, como si Kenshin le hubiera golpeado. Kaoru debió haber imaginado eso antes.

-No -contestó Kaoru tajantemente.

-Sí -dijo Kenshin-. He esperado mucho tiempo para tener esas acciones y las voy a tener. Si tú aceptas el trato, yo cumpliré mi parte lo mejor posible.

Kaoru se sonrojó y se puso derecha en el sillón.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar? -preguntó Kaoru con un tono de voz frío-. Tú eres arrogante y egoísta, y no te preocupas por nadie en el mundo excepto por Misao.

-Eso es verdad -afirmó él -. Pero tú vendrás conmigo al altar, aunque tenga que llevarte atada y amordazada.

-No puedes obligarme a casarme contigo.

-¿Crees que no?

Kenshin se puso de pie. En su rostro se apreciaba el mal humor y la ira. Salió de la habitación y Kaoru se le quedó mirando.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kenshin volvió con el abrigo y el bolso de Kaoru en las manos.

-He quitado la caja de fusibles. Puedes llamar a un corredor de Osaka para que ponga la casa en venta. Las cosas pequeñas te las puedes llevar. Ahora, ponte el abrigo.

Kaoru no podía creer que aquello estuviese ocurriendo. «Debe ser una alucinación», se dijo. Un instante después, Kenshin le puso el abrigo y le dio el bolso.

-¡No iré! -gritó Kaoru.

-¡Ni hablar, tú vendrás!

Kenshin la agarró del brazo y la sacó de la casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es una adaptacion del libro "Algo mas que el interes" de DIANA PALMER con los personajes de Nobuhiro Watsuki

Disfrutenla..!

CAP 2

«Esto no puede estar ocurriendo», se dijo Kaoru una hora más tarde cuando estaba sentada al lado de Kenshin en la cabina del avión.

El sonido del motor era real y Kenshin estaba a su lado, con centrado en pilotar el avión.

Kenshin no confiaba su vida a otro piloto. Le gustaba controlar todo. Ahora Kaoru entendía por qué ninguna mujer le había lle vado al altar. Enamorarse sería también dar el control a alguien.

Kaoru se inclinó en el asiento y se preguntó cómo podría salir de ese lío. Pensó que podría venderle las acciones, pero de pron to recordó la frase exacta del testamento. Sakura también había tenido cuidado en ese punto. La única manera que Kenshin tenía de conseguir esas acciones, era casándose con Kaoru . Y esto, Sakura lo había pensado, pero estaba segura de que nunca lo haría. Kaoru le era antipática a Kenshin y todo el mundo lo sabía. Siempre estaban discutiendo.

Kenshin y ella tuvieron una pelea por Misao. Kaoru llegó a son rojarse por el lenguaje que Kenshin utilizó.

Misao le contó a Kaoru una pelea que tuvo en la escuela por afirmar que podría vencer a dos chicos de su tamaño.

Kaoru pensaba que eso era terrible y así se lo dijo a Kenshin cuan do una noche fueron a cenar a un restaurante del Paseo del Río. Siempre solían acabar en el restaurante después de la excursión y del festival anual.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que Misao se defienda a sí misma? -había dicho Kenshin -. El maldito chico le pegó primero.

-Es una chica -había contestado Kaoru sin poderse aguan tar-. ¿Qué estás intentando hacerle?

-Enseñarle a defenderse.

-Enseñándole a ser caprichosa -había dicho Kaoru sin acobardarse.

Esto hizo estallar a Kenshin. Tenía los ojos resplandecientes y una mirada peligrosa.

-Misao es mi responsabilidad. Yo decido lo que es bueno o malo para ella y no necesito la ayuda de una señorita. ¿Quién eres tú para decirme cómo tengo que criarla? ¿Qué cualidades tienes para ser la madre de alguien?

Kenshin levantó bastante la voz. Kaoru hubiese querido es conderse.

-La gente nos está mirando -había dicho Kaoru .

-¡Pues que miren! -había gritado Kenshin -. Si te crees con derecho a decirle a la gente cómo tiene que cuidar de sus hijos, cuéntaselo a todo el mundo. ¡Adelante, señorita Kamiya , dígame cómo tengo que educarla!

Kaoru había sido humillada, pero se mantenía con la cabeza bien alta y mirándole fijamente.

-No creo que tenga que volver a repetirlo – le había contestado Kaoru.

Kenshin se enfadó más al ver que Kaoru no se irritaba y empezó a blasfemar.

-Eres una niña presumida -le había dicho Kenshin -. ¿Por qué no te casas y tienes tus propios hijos? ¿No puedes encontrar a un hombre lo bastante bueno? ¿O lo que te ocurre es que no puedes encontrar a un hombre?

Kenshin se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Kaoru con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella se marchó entonces al hotel para ha cer las maletas. Ésa fue la última vez que tuvo contacto con Kenshin, hasta ahora.

-Tan callada y tan distinguida -dijo Kenshin haciéndola vol ver a la realidad-. Sin una queja y sin ningún grito. ¿Es esto un comportamiento humano para ti?

Kaoru levantó la cabeza y le miró.

-¡Mira quién está hablando de ser humano! -exclamó Kaoru.

-Yo nunca dije que lo fuera.

-Si hubiera dudado de ello, tú me habrías hecho cambiar de opinión hace dos veranos.

-Tú te marchaste. No lo esperaba. Nunca te habías aleja do de mí -dijo Kenshin.

La frase fue insólita, pero Kaoru no quería enredar más las cosas.

-Yo no me marché. Simplemente, no veía ninguna razón para quedarme ni un solo día más aguantando tus insultos.

-Aquello fue por lo de Misao . No quiero que sea una mu chacha de sociedad, ¿está claro? Tú le echaste una mano en su vestuario, pero no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir.

-No te preocupes. No estaré mucho tiempo por aquí y así no le haré ningún daño.

-¡Estarás aquí! ¡Y cállate ya! -dijo Kenshin mirándola con ra bia-. No me gusta discutir cuando estoy pilotando. No querrás que tengamos un accidente, ¿verdad?

-El avión no se atrevería -dijo Kaoru muy enfadada-. Como a la mayoría de las cosas que te rodean, le resultaría de masiado amenazador aventurarse.

Kenshin se echó a reír, pero en seguida cambió de expresión, y puso la cara que él acostumbraba a poner.

Por la noche, aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Osaka. Kaoru estaba muy cansada. Apenas reconocía los alrededores, has ta que se dirigieron a la salida y entonces vio las paredes. Todas tenían posters publicitarios y con temas de la estación.

-¡Oh, qué maravilloso! -exclamó Kaoru cuando se fijó en uno que mostraba un molino de viento rodeado de un hermoso campo de flores.

Se parecía Tokio y Kaoru se quedó prendada con él.

-¡Por todos los cielos, vamos! -gritó Kenshin y la agarró del brazo.

El contacto de la mano de Kenshin parecía como si la estuviese quemando.

-¿Podrías parar de quejarte un minuto? -le dijo Kaoru a Kenshin.

-¿Por qué no dejas de criticar a todo el mundo que te ro dea y te echas un vistazo a ti misma? -le reprochó Kenshin -. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres perfecta?

Kaoru sabía que no era perfecta, pero le hicieron mucho daño esas palabras.

-No me casaré contigo. Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Tú te vas a casar conmigo quie ras o no. No quiero hablar más del asunto.

Aligeraron el paso y Kaoru se puso el abrigo. No estaba llo viendo, pero hacía frío. Las palmeras parecían estar heladas y los robles que bordeaban la carretera no tenían ninguna hoja.

De repente se acordó de que no había comido nada desde el desayuno y esto le trajo a la memoria que Kenshin había dicho algo de que había quitado la luz.

-¡Eres imbécil! ¡Dejaste desconectado el frigorífico!

Kenshin la miró.

-No me pongas motes. Quiero que seas más fina. ¿Y qué pasa si se echa a perder la comida? Tú no estarás allí para comértela.

-¡Olerá toda la casa!

-Me ocuparé de ello. Dime el nombre de un corredor.

-¡No puedes ordenarme que venda MI DOJO, MI HOGAR! Ha sido de mi familia, desde hace más de cien años -contestó Kaoru con ira.

-La venderás si yo lo digo -dijo Kenshin con mal humor-. Tan sólo es un terreno y una casa vieja.

Kaoru recordó las meriendas de la familia, los paseos por los bosques, las primaveras, los veranos y el cariño que había pues to cada generación en el dojo. Y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que no podía venderla.

-No -dijo Kaoru -. Es una herencia. Si es tan in significante, ¿por qué no vendes la TU casa?

-Ésa es diferente -contestó Kenshin -. Es mía.

-Y el dojo es mía.

-¡Dios mío! Eres una testaruda -dijo Kenshin -. ¿Para qué la quieres?

-Es mi casa. Cuando te des cuenta de lo que estás hacien do, entonces volveré a vivir allí y ya buscaré la manera de mantenerla.

Kenshin puso toda la atención en la carretera.

-Necesito esas malditas acciones. Tu madre casi me ha cos tado la empresa por la que he trabajado toda mi vida. Negán dome las acciones que en realidad eran mías; me ha metido en una lucha de poder que tal vez pierda.

-¿Una lucha de poder? -repitió Kaoru .

-Tengo un enemigo en el consejo de administración -dijo Kenshin un poco irritado por tener que decírselo-. Es muy astuto y puede influir en la votación. Por eso, necesito esas acciones tu yas o, de lo contrario, perderé la empresa.

-¿No puedes encontrar otra manera para obtenerlas?

-Tengo a mis abogados trabajando en ello. Están estudian do el testamento de tu madre. Pero no son muy optimistas, ni yo tampoco. Tu madre se aseguró de que yo no pudiera com prar esas acciones tuyas. Y tú tampoco puedes dármelas. El úni co camino que hay para obtenerlas es casarme contigo.

-¿Así que el problema es la empresa? Pues ya puedes bus car otra manera de conseguir esas acciones porque yo no me voy a casar contigo. Preferiría morirme de hambre.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, pero ninguno de los dos tiene donde elegir.

-Yo sí tengo.

-No conmigo -contestó Kenshin -. No hay elección. Si hay que casarse, te casarás.

-¡Te odio! -gritó Kaoru -. Dame una buena razón por la que yo tenga que estar atada a ti.

-Misao -dijo Kenshin sin más.

Kaoru se inclinó en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

-Tú no quieres que esté cerca de Misao , me lo has dicho mu chas veces.

Kenshin encendió un cigarrillo y continuó mirando al frente mientras entraban en la enorme ciudad de Osaka .

-Necesita una madre -dijo Kenshin -. He estado pensando en lo que dijiste la última vez que nos vimos. Creo que no tenías razón, pero estoy dispuesto a admitir que no andabas del todo descaminada. Ella se está haciendo una mujer fuerte. Quizás demasiado fuerte. Una influencia tuya no le vendría nada mal. Y además, te quiere.

-Yo también la quiero -dijo Kaoru -. ¿Pero, qué me estás ofreciendo? Tú quieres controlar mis acciones y tener una madre para Misao pero, ¿qué saco yo con todo eso?

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Acostarte conmigo? Supongo que podría esforzarme...

-¡Maldito seas! -le gritó Kaoru enfadada.

-Vamos, gatita, dime lo que quieres.

-Que no me obligues a casarme contigo.

-Esa es una decisión inevitable -dijo Kenshin -. Si pasa lo peor y nosotros tenemos que llevarlo a cabo, yo mantendré tu casa y Misao y tú pasaréis los veranos allí.

-¿Lo harías? -preguntó Kaoru .

-Lo haría.

-Podríamos pasar por el trámite de la boda y divorciarnos a los pocos meses.

-¿Y qué pasaría con Misao ? -preguntó Kenshin .

-¡Oh! -exclamó Kaoru sorprendida.

-Sí. Oh. Está muy contenta de saber que va a estar conti go. Está como loca. Le dije que tú vendrías para decidir si nos casábamos o no.

-Ella nunca se creerá que quieres casarte conmigo -res pondió Kaoru .

-¿Por qué no? -dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa en los labios-. Le dije que yo te quería y que esperaba conquistarte.

-¡Eres un bastardo...!

-Uh, uh, uh -le amonestó Kenshin -. Esas palabras no son propias de una señorita.

-Ni Satán haría eso -dijo Kaoru -. Kenshin, por favor, déjame marcharme a casa. No puedo luchar contigo. Estoy muy can sada.

-Entonces no lo intentes. No vencerías. Kaoru se echó a reír.

-¿Crees que no?

Kaoru miró por la ventanilla del coche mientras se dirigían al sur de Osaka. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, al pen sar en lo lejos que estaba en su casa. Y de su madre. Un sollozo salió de su garganta y empezó a llorar. Había intentado controlarse, pero ya no podía más.

-¡Dios mío, no sabes ni llorar como una persona normal! ¡Basta!

Kaoru se limpió las lágrimas.

-Yo la quería. Tan sólo han pasado dos días, por favor, Kenshin...

-Esas lágrimas no la traerán a la vida. Y en las condicio nes en que estaba, ¿te gustaría que hubiera seguido con vida? Kenshin no podía entender el dolor porque no lohabía pasado.

Su madre murió cuando él era un niño y su padre nunca había sido muy cariñoso. Él había sido todavía más intratable que Kenshin .

Kaoru dejó de llorar y respiró profundamente.

-No quiero vivir con una estatua como tú. Eres... eres una persona sin modales.

-Pero lo harás. Lo harás por Misao -le dijo Kenshin al girar por una calle que les conducía a la propiedad.

-Me escaparé -dijo Kaoru .

-Llegaré antes que tú y te traeré -contestó Kenshin .

-¡Kenshin ! -dijo Kaoru desesperada.

-¿Recuerdas ese verano cuando tenías quince años? Tú sa liste con Enishi Yukishiro el primo de Tomoe y estuve toda la noche buscándote. Esta bas acurrucada debajo de su abrigo y te habías torcido un tobi llo. Él iba bajando por la calle, intentando hacer señales a un coche.

-Lo recuerdo -dijo Kaoru -. Tú le rompiste la nariz.

-Me volví loco y le golpeé. Me enfadé al ver que te dejaba sola.

-No podía llevarme -contestó Kaoru .

-Yo sí, a pesar de que entonces no estaba tan fuerte como ahora.

Kaoru recordó cuando la llevaba en sus brazos. Toda la fuer za y el poder de su cuerpo eran patentes. Era una seguridad que nunca había sentido en su vida.

-Eso fue el verano siguiente a que muriera Azuka y antes de que apartara a Misao de su padrastro. También fue el mismo ve rano que tú hiciste todo lo posible por estar alejada de esta propiedad -le dijo Kenshin -. Entonces fue cuando comenzaste a eludirme. Kaoru sintió que se ruborizaba al recordar. Aquella noche sin tió algo que desde entonces la había obsesionado. Por eso, evitó ir, excepto en las ocasiones en que iba a ver a Misao y también cuando acudía a las reuniones familiares que se celebraban varias veces al año. En realidad, ella no era de la familia, pero a causa de la estrecha relación que habían mantenido su padre y el de él, a ella siempre se le incluía.

-¿Por qué te ausentabas? -preguntó Kenshin -. Nosotros siempre tuvimos nuestras discrepancias, pero nunca te hice daño. Todo eso era verdad. Kaoru se quedó mirando fijamente sus manos.

-No lo sé -mintió Kaoru .

-¿Tenías miedo de que te echara un piropo?

Kaoru se sonrojó y Kenshin se echó a reír.

-Tenías quince años -le recordó Kenshin -. Antes no tenías nada para atraer a un hombre, pero ahora sí.

Kenshin miró fijamente el pecho de Kaoru. Ella, al notarlo, se cru zó de brazos y bajó los ojos, pero estaba tan aturdida que tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no echarse a llorar.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, no vuelvas a llorar! Supongo que po drías seducir a cualquier hombre, pero no lo intentes conmigo. «¿Había dicho eso en serio?», se preguntó Kaoru . Aunque lo fuera, tampoco la habría consolado mucho.

-Tendré que ponerme de rodillas y darte las gracias por pensar que tengo algún atractivo para los hombres.

-Sí, pero son pocos -murmuró Kenshin .

Kaoru se dio la vuelta mirándole enfadada.

-¡Dios mío! Cuando te enfadas, eres alguien -dijo Kenshin -. Esos ojos, ese pelo... Pero estoy seguro de que ese aire de ele gante frialdad nunca te abandona.

-Mi madre me dijo que me comportara siempre como una señorita.

-Y lo eres -afirmó Kenshin -. Pero hubiese sido mejor y más excitante que te hubiera educado como a una mujer.

No había respuesta a una observación como ésa, por lo tan to Kaoru siguió mirando el paisaje y trató de ignorar a Kenshin .


	3. Chapter 3

Esta es una adaptacion del libro "Algo mas que el interes" de DIANA PALMER con los personajes de Nobuhiro Watsuki

Disfrutenla..!

Akina Kamiya Himura, pauli muchas gracias por sus RW y sobre todo por leerme.

Un Gran abrazo :D

_Capítulo Tres_

El ama de llaves de Kenshin , Ahome Tjisu, salió a recibirles.

-¿Está la habitación de Kaoru preparada? -preguntó Kenshin .

-Sí, señor Himura .

La señora Ahome miró a Kaoru y le sonrió.

-Necesita alimentarse, señorita. Unas pocas semanas a base de fritos y tempura harán que aumente un poco de peso. Se lo aseguro. Vamos, la llevaré a su habitación y le prepararé algo de comer. La pequeña se acaba de ir a la cama. Estaba muy nerviosa...

-¡Pero si es más de medianoche! -exclamó Kaoru .

-Adelante -le gruñó Kenshin -, di que no te parece bien la hora que se va a dormir. Nunca has estado de acuerdo con nin guna cosa.

Kaoru le miró con rabia.

-Los niños necesitan descansar, igual que los mayores -contestó Kaoru -. Y hablando de descansos, deberías mirarte a ti mismo.

-¿Qué tengo de malo? -preguntó Kenshin .

-Si me das un día entero sin nadie que me interrumpa, te haré una lista detallada de lo que tienes de malo.

Ahome se quedó mirándoles desde la barandilla de la escalera.

-Bueno, ¿por qué se ha quedado tan embobada? -le pre guntó Kenshin a Ahome -. ¿Va a llevarla a la habitación o no?

-¿Es verdad que se van a casar? -les preguntó la señora.

-Hemos hecho un trato basado en el amor —dijo Kaoru mientras miraba a Kenshin -. Él ama mis acciones y yo amo a Misao.

Kenshin dijo algo grosero, se dio la vuelta y se fue a su despa cho. Entró y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-Algún día romperá las ventanas -dijo Ahome -. La vida es más emocionante desde que vine a trabajar aquí. A mí no me incumbe, pero no tiene la cara sonriente de una novia feliz.

-Yo no quiero ser una novia -contestó Kaoru -, aunque él está tratando de que lo sea.

-Ya me lo imaginaba -dijo Ahome -, pero nunca le pre guntaré por qué no le rechaza. Llevo seis meses trabajando para el señor Himura y siempre se ha salido con la suya. ¿Hace mu cho tiempo que le conoce, señorita?

-De toda la vida -dijo Kaoru siguiendo a la señora por las escaleras.

-Entonces no necesita que le cuente más de él. Me dijo que su madre había muerto. Lo siento mucho.

-Sí.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Kaoru al recordarle a su madre.

Ahome agarró a Kaoru por el hombro.

-Señorita, el dolor pasa con el tiempo. Hace algunos años que yo también perdí a mi madre, y todavía me duele, pero di cen que con el tiempo se cicatriza la herida.

Kaoru afirmó con la cabeza y trató de sonreír.

-Ésta es la habitación. Misao volvió a decorarla cuando supo que vendría.

Ahome le mostró a Kaoru la habitación. Habían puesto una col cha nueva en la cama que iba muy bien con las cortinas de co lor beige. También había unas alfombras de color azul y un papel muy bonito en la pared. Y encima de la cómoda, un jarrón con flores naturales.

-¡Está preciosa! -exclamó Kaoru .

-Esperaba que te gustara -dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Misao ! -exclamó Kaoru y le extendió los brazos.

Misao corrió a ellos y sonrió. Era una niña encantadora y hermosa. _Sus ojos _verdes resaltaban más con el color negro de su pelo. Aunque se adivinaba que no iba a ser muy alta.

-Hueles muy bien -dijo Misao -. Como las flores. Siem pre hueles muy bien, Kaoru justo como los jazmines.

-Me encanta que digas eso -dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa-. ¿Cómo vas en el colegio?

-Odio las matemáticas y la gramática. Pero la música se me da muy bien. Toco la flauta. Lo hago muy bien con el coro. Y también voy muy bien en la clase de arte.

-Me encanta oír que sabes tocar un instrumento -dijo Kaoru -. Ha sido la más simpática bienvenida que he tenido des de hace mucho tiempo.

-Has discutido con papá de nuevo, ¿eh? -murmuró Misao con una sonrisa-. Lo oí.

Kaoru se sonrojó, Kenshin se había encargado de cuidarla desde la muerte de su madre y era lo más lógico que Misao lo llamada papá.

-Tuvimos un desacuerdo insignificante.

-Siempre tienen desacuerdos insignificantes -le dijo Misao a Ahome y sonrió-. A él le gusta dar órdenes y a Kaoru no le gusta que se las den.

-Ahora, Misao ... -comenzó a decir Kaoru .

-Ya lo sé, sólo debo preocuparme de mis cosas -dijo Misao -. Pero tú vas a ser mi madre y también me incumbe a mí, ¿no?

Al decir esta última frase, los _ojos _de Kaoru comenzaron a bri llar, pero no salió de ellos ni una sola lágrima.

-Oh, lo siento -dijo Misao -. Lo siento mucho, se me olvidó.

-Está bien -dijo Kaoru frotándose los _ojos-. _Ha pasado muy poco tiempo. Yo la quería mucho.

-Nunca conocí a mi madre -dijo Misao -, pero mi padre dice que era una hembra de primera clase...

-No debes decir esas cosas -dijo Kaoru muy enfadada.

-Pero papá lo hace.

-Sí, pero tú no deberías hablar así de tu madre. Además, las señoritas no usan un lenguaje como ése.

Misao la miró desconcertada.

-Mañana me tendrás que enseñar la propiedad. Hace más de un año que no venía por aquí y estoy segura de que ha habido muchos cambios.

Eso hizo que Misao sonriera de nuevo.

-¡Ya lo creo! A menos que tú... prefieras que te lo enseñe papá.

-Él puede enseñármelo más tarde -contestó Kaoru -. Aho ra, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a la cama? Estoy muy cansada y quiero descansar.

-Dígame donde tiene la ropa, señorita, y se la guardaré.

-Lo llevo todo puesto -contestó Kaoru abriéndose el abrigo y descubriendo el vestido que llevaba puesto-. Kenshin dijo que no me hacía falta nada.

-Le prestaré un vestido mío -dijo Ahome -. Los hombres nunca piensan en esas cosas.

-¿Por qué no hiciste una maleta? -preguntó Misao.

-Porque tu padre pasó a recogerme y no me dio tiempo a nada más, tan sólo a ponerme el abrigo.

-Buenas noches, Kaoru -dijo Misao y a continuación se me tió en su habitación.

Kaoru no recordó lo grande que era la Residencia Himura hasta que al día siguiente dio una vuelta por ella con Misao . La. casa, que siempre le había gustado, era ya muy antigua pero con la elegancia que caracterizaba la familia.

-Hace algunos veranos, yo solía jugar en el columpio de la entrada -le dijo Kaoru a Misao mirando hacia la casa-. Y tu abuela me preparaba té y grandes sandwiches de tomate. Y mientras me los comía, seguía columpiándome.

-¿Solíais papá y tú jugar juntos? -preguntó Misao .

-No, cariño -dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa-. Tu padre era ya un hombrecito y yo sólo tenía 13 años. No le veía casi nun ca. Se había marchado a un colegio y luego a la guerra.

-Oh, sí. Sé todo lo de esa guerra -dijo Misao -. Papá tuvo un horrible...

-¡Misao ! -le gritó Ahome desde la puerta-. Midori está al teléfono, quiere hablar contigo.

-Ya voy; Ahome -dijo Misao -. Midori es mi mejor amiga. No tardaré.

-No te preocupes por mí -le dijo Kaoru -. Daré un paseo alrededor de la casa y echaré un vistazo a los caballos de tu padre.

-No te acerques al establo. Papá tiene a Manta allí -le ad virtió Misao.

-¡Qué nombre!

-Es una yegua -contestó Misao riéndose-. La llaman así porque le gusta echarse sobre la gente... como si fuera una manta.

-Iré con cuidado -prometió Kaoru .

Misao se fue corriendo hacia la casa y Kaoru se quedó pasean do por el patio. Llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior y un jersey grueso de Kenshin para el frío, aunque odiaba tener que lle var puesto algo de él.

Estaba pensando en él, cuando le vio salir de las caballerizas con un ronzal en la mano y siguiendo a Manta.

Kaoru se acercó a la valla y se sentó encima.

-¿Vas a sacarla a pasear? -preguntó Kaoru .

-No -contestó Kenshin -. Voy a ponerle el ronzal para que Yuri pueda trabajar.

Kaoru vio cómo Kenshin se acercaba a la yegua y le hablaba con dulzura para tranquilizarla. Nunca le había oído emplear ese tono de voz, excepto cuando hablaba con Misao . Se fue acercan do cada vez más a la yegua, hasta que le puso el ronzal. Kenshin continuó acariciando su sedosa piel negra mientras el que el hombre que debía ser Yuri salía de la construcción con una rienda para atarla al ronzal.

Kenshin le dijo algo y después se sentó en la valla junto a Kaoru. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros y una vieja camisa que se ponía para estar en el jardín o con los caballos. Cualquier cosa le sentaba bien.

-No confíes demasiado en ella, Yuri -dijo Kenshin mien tras encendía un cigarrillo-. Es como todas las mujeres, un puro nervio.

Kaoru se apartó el pelo de la cara. Kenshin se la quedó mirando y preguntó señalando el jersey:

-¿Dónde has conseguido eso?

-Me lo dio Ahome -contestó Kaoru -. No me dejaste traer me nada.

-No te queda muy bien -dijo Kenshin burlándose.

-No me importa. Al menos estoy caliente. Pero si quieres que...

-¡Ehhh, estate quieta y no hagas comedias! -dijo Kenshin mi rándola fijamente a los _ojos-. Es _un jersey viejo. Me lo ponía cuando estaba en la guerra.

«Probablemente, esto le ha traído recuerdos que preferiría olvidar», pensó Kaoru sintiéndose culpable.

-Esta mañana no té has levantado chillando y dando gol pes en el suelo -dijo Kenshin -. ¿Significa eso que has dejado de luchar ante la idea del matrimonio?

-No lo he hecho por Misao , está tan ilusionada...

-Sí. Ya te lo dije.

Kaoru le miró llena de ira.

-¡Yo no te quiero, Kenshin Himura ! -dijo Kaoru con voz firme.

-¡Qué decepción! -contestó Kenshin -. Pensé que ocultabas una gran pasión por mí.

-Siento echar a perder tus sueños. No me acostaría contigo por nada del mundo.

-Lo que te ocurre es que no sabes nada acerca del sexo. En cambio, yo sí lo sé.

Kaoru se quedó parada ante esta inesperada e íntima obser vación y se sonrojó.

-Yo nunca he dicho lo contrario -dijo Kaoru .

-Pero estabas pensándolo -dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa-.

La discusión estaba llegando demasiado lejos y, a Kaoru no le gustaba. Ella no sabía nada sobre el sexo, tan sólo lo que había leído en algunos libros. Y de la última persona que ella quisiera aprender eso, sería de Kenshin Himura . No podía imaginárselo siendo tierno y delicado con una mujer.

-¿Dónde está Misao ? -preguntó Kenshin .

-La llamó su amiga Midori -murmuró Kaoru .

-Midori es una chica de ciudad. Está muy espabilada para su edad. No me gusta que Misao se junte con ella.

-¿Porque lleva vestidos? ¿Te crees que Misao, cuando se haga más mayor, va a correr por el jardín o perseguir a tus caballos?

Kenshin la miró a los ojos y Kaoru apartó la mirada.

-Casi tiene diez años. Es la edad apropiada para las fies tas, los trajes y que los chicos la rodeen. Sería muy triste si se la privase de esas cosas.

Kenshin la miró y tiró el cigarrillo con rabia.

-¿Por qué no te metes en tus cosas? Vete a cortar flores o algo así. Es para lo único que sirves.

Kenshin se bajó de la valla y las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos dé Kaoru. Se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la casa.

Un grito la hizo detenerse.

-¡Qué! -gritó Kaoru .

-Vete a la ciudad y cómprate algunos vestidos. He abierto una cuenta para ti en una tienda llamada Joske.

-No quiero nada, gracias.

-Como usted quiera -dijo Kenshin sin importarle-. Si quie res casarte en combinación, es tu problema.

-¡No me voy a casar contigo! -le gritó Kaoru.

-Lo harás, si no encuentro otra manera de obtener esas acciones.

A Kaoru le entraron ganas de coger una piedra y tirársela. Pero conocía muy bien a Kenshin y no lo hizo.

A finales de semana, los abogados de Kenshin desistieron de in tentar encontrar algún vacío legal en el testamento de la madre de Kaoru. El viernes por la tarde, Kenshin llegó como si quisiera es trangular a Kaoru. Pero en lugar de esto, le hizo entrar en el co medor y le dijo que cerrara la puerta.

-No hay otra salida que no sea el matrimonio -dijo Kenshin -. No podemos romper el testamento a menos que poda mos demostrar la incapacidad mental de tu madre y el abogado de tu familia me aseguró que no podemos hacerlo.

-No -contestó Kaoru -, ella estuvo en sus cabales hasta el último momento.

Kenshin cogió un libro de encima de la mesa y lo golpeó.

-¡Maldición, yo no quiero casarme! -dijo Kenshin mirando a Kaoru.

-Bueno, no me eches la culpa -dijo Kaoru -. Yo no te traje aquí, tienes que aceptarlo. No me importaría olvidarlo todo.

-Ni a mí tampoco, pero necesito esas malditas acciones pronto en el templo que tu quieres.

-¿En el principal ? -preguntó Kaoru -. Es fantástico.

-Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con la boda? -preguntó Kenshin .

-No creo que tenga otra elección -contestó Kaoru -. Ade más tienes razón, Misao necesita una mujer a su lado. Y yo la ne cesito. No tengo a nadie que querer desde que...

Kaoru dejó de hablar para que las lágrimas no brotasen de sus ojos.

-Ella fue toda la familia que tuve en el mundo.

-Será mejor que vayas a la imprenta para que te hagan las invitaciones. Le diré a mi secretaria que te ayude a hacer la lista de los invitados -dijo Kenshin mirándola con cariño-. ¿Quieres que venga tu hermanastra?

-No -contestó Kaoru sin pensárselo:

-Sabía que contestarías eso. Pero tienes que decírselo. Es tu único pariente.

-Lo haré.

Kenshin se quedó mirándola.

-No te gusta Tomoe, ¿verdad? -preguntó Kenshin .

-Ni tampoco te gustaría a ti, si no besara la tierra por la que pisas. La principal ambición de Tomoe en la vida, es man tener a Tomoe feliz y contenta. Pero los hombres no se dan cuen ta de eso.

-Ya lo sé. Ellos están demasiado ocupados para darse cuen ta -dijo Kenshin mientras contemplaba la figura de Kaoru -. Ella te hace sombra, ¿verdad?

Nada en el mundo le habría hecho más daño que esa última frase. Kaoru se esforzó por sonreír y se dio la vuelta para salir del comedor.

-Eres un poco orgullosa, pero tienes mucha confianza en ti misma -dijo Kenshin -. ¿Hay algo que te descomponga, señorita de sociedad? Me apostaría cualquier cosa a que cuando estás con un hombre en la cama te muestras igual de fría.

-¡Basta ya! -exclamó Kaoru irritada-. Ése no es asunto tuyo.

-No te preocupes, Kaoru. Por lo que se refiere a eso, el nues tro no será un matrimonio real.

-Gracias a Dios -murmuró Kaoru mientras abría la puerta y se dirigía al pasillo.

-No puedo imaginarte ardiente y llena de pasión. Algunas mujeres son muy frías -dijo Kenshin.

Kaoru cerró la puerta de un golpe y se marchó para que Kenshin no pudiera ver sus lágrimas.

Dos días más tarde, Kaoru y Misao hicieron un viaje al centro de Osaka. La tienda donde Kenshin había abierto una cuenta a su nom bre, era uno de los almacenes más grandes de la ciudad. Kaoru decidió aprovecharse de la situación. Misao dijo que prefería que darse en el parque que había enfrente de la tienda con Yuri, que se había prestado a llevarlas.

-Pero yo quiero que me ayudes -le dijo Kaoru a Misao -. En cierto modo, también te incumbe a ti. Tú serás la madrina de boda.

Eso le hizo tomar más interés, pero después de haber entra do en varias tiendas, Misao estaba muy inquieta.

Al final, una de las vendedoras le sugirió un vestido de aire Griego. Era un modelo de seda blanca con detalles en tonos perla y plata, era strapless y resaltaba curva de su cuerpo. Parecía el vestido de una diosa griega, era muy bonito. Cuando Kaoru se lo probó y posó para Misao , la jovencita se quedó sin respiración.

-Te queda muy bien -dijo Misao con una sonrisa-. ¡Es tás preciosa, Kaoru !

-Gracias, cariño. Ahora tendremos que buscar algo para ti. Misao protestó, pero Kaoru se impuso. Después de haber en trado en varias tiendas, al final se decidió por un vestido azul de volantes. Kaoru le compró un lazo de terciopelo azul para que le hiciera juego, unos zapatos blancos, un bolso precioso y unos guantes.

-Toda la gente se reirá de mí -dijo Misao .

-Pero no en la iglesia -contestó Kaoru -. Además, va a ser en una de templo antiguo y hermoso.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Misao.

-Eso dijo tu padre.

-Bueno, entonces no quedará tan mal.

«Eso espero», se dijo Kaoru . No podía imaginarse que se fue ra a llevar bien con Kenshin . Se preguntaba cómo iba a reaccionar Misao ante tantas peleas.

-¿Qué compraste? -preguntó Kenshin cuando llegó por la tar de de una reunión que había tenido en el colegio donde era administrador.

-Un vestido blanco -contestó Misao antes que Kaoru -. Y para mí uno azul. Pero... ¿no podría llevar los pantalones va queros y las botas?

-Lo siento, pero no -dijo Kenshin -. Pero te lo puedes poner cuando acabe la boda.

-Bueno, será mejor que haga los deberes. Odio la escuela. ¿No puedo dejarla?

-No hasta que no tengas dieciocho años u obtengas un di ploma -dijo Kenshin .

Misao no dijo nada más y subió las escaleras.

-Enséñame el vestido -dijo Kenshin .

-Te lo traeré.

-Póntelo, mejor.

-Trae mala suerte.

-Pero da igual, como me voy a casar contigo ya la tendré. Kaoru se quedó sin habla.

-Ve por él -dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa insolente.

Cuando Kaoru regresó, Kenshin todavía se estaba bebiendo el café. Kaoru se puso el vestido por encima para que Kenshin lo pudie ra ver.

-¿Blanco? -dijo Kenshin burlándose.

-¿Y por qué no? Además, tengo toda la razón para llevarlo y lo llevaré.

-¿Eres virgen? preguntó Kenshin .

-Sí y no me importa -le dijo Kaoru tajantemente-. Toda vía quedamos algunas.

-Creo que debería haberme dado cuenta. Te controlas demasiado.

-Claro, comparado contigo... Gracias a Dios que no voy a dormir en tu cama.

Kaoru fue a salir de la habitación, pero Kenshin se puso delante. La cogió del brazo y la agarró con fuerza.

-No me provoques -dijo Kenshin con crueldad-, o sabrás de lo que soy capaz.

-Me estás haciendo daño -susurró Kaoru mientras intenta ba apartarse de él.

-Siempre intentas desviar las cosas -dijo Kenshin .

Los ojos de Kenshin estaban llenos de ira y tenía una mirada amenazadora.

-Tú empezaste -contestó Kaoru .

-Supongo que sí -le dijo mirándola a los ojos-. Me sacas de mis casillas, Kaoru . Siempre lo haces.

-Me doy cuenta de que preferirías morirte a tener que ca sarte conmigo. Y espero que te des cuenta que para mí significa lo mismo. Pero es una buena idea intentarlo y llevarlo a cabo por Misao.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Kenshin .

-¡Conmigo!

-Eso representa un problema -dijo Kenshin mientras la tenía agarrada por el codo y sentía el calor de su piel-. Dios mío, es tás muy delgada.

-Es la moda -contestó Kaoru, molesta por lo que había dicho la verdad había perdido algo de peso durante la enfermedad de su madre, pero en esos momentos era lo último que surcaba su cabeza.

-¡Y por tanto sexy! Aunque francamente, eso es algo que no me preocupa.

-Debes tener la sangre muy fría, señor Himura -dijo Kaoru sin acobardarse-. Eres demasiado duro. No tienes mo dales.

-Demasiado fuerte, señorita -contestó Kenshin -. A propósi to, a Misao no le gusta irse a la cama a las ocho.

Kenshin había notado el nuevo horario que había implantado Kaoru.

-Ella me lo dijo.

-Lo curioso es que te hace caso -replicó Kenshin -. Como di jiste una vez, ella te quiere.

Kenshin intentó convencerla de que no tenía razón, pero acabó por rendirse. Se quitó la corbata y se desabrochó la camisa.

-Sírveme una copa.

-Yo no...

-Una bebida -interrumpió Kenshin -. Debería haberlo re cordado. Nada de bebidas, nada de sexo, nada de malos hábi tos... tienes todas las virtudes de una santa.

Kenshin salió del despacho sin decir una palabra más y cerró la puerta.

Kaoru cogió un tiesto y lo arrojó contra la puerta. Dio un gol pe muy fuerte y cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

En ese momento, Kenshin abrió la puerta y la miró después de ver lo ocurrido.

-¿Estás sembrando un jardín? Tú no eras muy buena hace unos meses.

-Yo sé lo que me gustaría sembrar.

Kaoru colgó el vestido de novia en la barandilla y se inclinó para recoger los trozos del tiesto.

Kenshin se agachó para ayudarla y sus cabezas se chocaron.

Kenshin la agarró por los hombros y la levantó para ponerse de pie. Kaoru le miró a los ojos parecían que iban a estallar de ira.

Kaoru podía sentir la respiración de Kenshin en su boca y perci bir el olor de su colonia. Parecía como si estuviesen bailando. Sus ojos buscaban con desesperación los de Kaoru y sus dedos se fueron deslizando por debajo de la playera que se había compra do, hasta llegar a sentir la suavidad de su piel.

Los dos se miraron a los labios, sabiendo lo que el uno que ría del otro. Kenshin se acercó más y Kaoru pudo ver la firmeza de su rostro sin poder creérselo. Era demasiado excitante sentir su respiración tan cerca de ella. Pasaron unos segundos y Kaoru se preguntó qué sentiría cuando la besara. Una parte de su cuerpo tenía miedo, pero por otro lado estaba deseándolo.

Kenshin acarició el pelo de Kaoru y se lo echó hacia atrás. Se que dó mirando a su boca sin parpadear. Kaoru podía sentir el cuerpo de Kenshin muy cerca del suyo y esto despertó sensaciones que ha cía tiempo que no sentía. El contacto con él la hizo temblar y quedarse sin fuerza, incluso le costaba esfuerzo respirar. Tam poco podía hacerlo Kenshin. Murmuró algo e inclinó su cabeza.

Estaba a punto de tomar posesión de sus labios cuando oye ron la voz de Misao, que venía desde arriba de las escaleras.

-Santo cielo, ¿qué ha pasado?

Kenshin apartó a Kaoru a un lado. Ella se dio la vuelta y cogió el vestido de novia. Estaba muy confusa por lo que había ocurrido.

-Tu futura madre estaba sembrando flores -dijo Kenshin , y se fue a su despacho.

Ahome entró y Kaoru recogió el vestido. Al salir, Misao le sonrió, si algo le gustaba de su futura madre era ese carácter indomable y presumía que era algo que indiscutiblemente también admiraba su padre.

Al día siguiente, Kaoru se mantuvo alejada de Kenshin . Ella sa bía que no la iba a dejar irse, pero todavía no estaba muy pre parada por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Misao había salido a limpiar a Manta y Ahome estaba preparando la comida cuando Kenshin entró en el comedor. Kaoru estaba allí preparando la lista de in vitados para la boda.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar -dijo Kenshin con las manos metidas en los bolsillos-. No me gusta que me tiren tiestos a la cabeza.

-Te ruego que me perdones -suplicó Kaoru .

-No seas tan altanera, las cosas no se olvidan -dijo Kenshin poniéndose más cerca de Kaoru -. Me tiraste el tiesto de liberadamente.

-¿Y eso qué importa? -dijo Kaoru tajantemente.

-Necesito tus malditas acciones. Y recuerda que por eso me voy a casar contigo.

-Eso es por lo que tú te vas a casar -dijo Kaoru con todo su orgullo-. Y yo me voy a casar por Misao.

-De acuerdo. Dejemos las cosas tal y como están.

-Yo...

Kaoru miró el pecho de Kenshin , casi sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

-¿Tú qué? -preguntó Kenshin .

-No quise que eso ocurriera. Tú haces que me enfurezca, Kenshin.

-Nosotros siempre estamos echando chispas. Pero esto tie ne que acabarse.

-Entonces, deja de acosarme -contestó Kaoru -. Trátame como a una persona humana y no como a un animal.

-¿Es que yo te trato así? Pensé que estaba siendo más amable.

-No creo que puedas cambiar tu forma de ser.

-¿Tú crees que me comprendes? -preguntó Kenshin con una sonrisa burlona-. Me encantaría que me dijeras cómo soy.

-No me atrevería a llegar tan lejos.

-No tengo mucha consideración con las mujeres, si es eso a lo que te refieres. La madre de Misao me enseñó mucho acerca de ellas.

-Te enseñó todas las cosas malas y ninguna buena -dijo Kaoru -. ¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle a Misao que su madre era una...

-¿No puedes decir la palabra? ¿Podría ensuciar tu lengua el decirlo? -preguntó Kenshin.

-Fue una crueldad decirlo delante de Misao. Una chica ne cesita la ilusión de una madre y tú se la has quitado. Después de todo, ella ya ha muerto y ya no puede hacerle daño a Misao.

-Pero recordarla le haría daño. No quiero hablar de ella contigo.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas -dijo Kaoru evitando su mirada-. Pero sería muy amable por tu parte que no le habla ras a Misao mal de ella.

-No puedo hablar contigo -dijo Kenshin muy enfadado-. Siempre terminamos discutiendo, diga lo que diga.

-Perdóname por respirar -contestó Kaoru .

-¡Maldita seas...!

Kenshin se enfadó bastante y empujó a Kaoru contra los cojines. La lista de invitados que estaba haciendo Kaoru quedó completa mente estrujada al caer encima de ella.

-Haces que toda la sangre se me suba a la cabeza -dijo Kenshin -. Nunca en mi vida quise golpear a una mujer con tantas ganas como a ti. Por lo tanto, no me presiones más.

Kaoru no dijo ni una sola palabra. Kenshin se había puesto muy violento y le daba miedo, no por nada se había ganado el apodo de Battousai. Se sentó y trató de no remover más las cosas.

Kenshin se quedó mirando el rostro pálido de Kaoru.

-Me tienes miedo, ¿verdad? -preguntó Kenshin mirándola a los ojos-. Creo que sí me tienes miedo. Por eso estás más a la ofensiva conmigo. La ofensiva es la mejor defensa. Así es como tú lo ves, ¿no?

Kaoru dejó la lista a un lado y se levantó, intentando apar tarse de Kenshin.

-Tengo que ayudar a Ahome -dijo Kaoru muy nerviosa.

-No tienes que hacerlo. No tienes que huir ni esconderte.

-Tendré cuidado con lo que diga de ahora en adelante. Eso te satisfará, ¿verdad?

Kenshin frunció el ceño y la miró.

-Tienes miedo -dijo Kenshin.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta, fue hacia la puerta y al salir dio un golpe.

Después de aquello, Kenshin estaba siempre cerca de ella. Y eso a Kaoru la ponía muy nerviosa.

Mientras tanto, Kaoru daba largos paseos por la propiedad , siem pre fascinada por lo que le rodeaba. Misao le había dicho que en primavera había muchas flores, y Kaoru , que nunca había estado allí en aquella época del año, se lo imaginaba como una explo sión de maravillosos colores.

Pero todavía era invierno y nada podía florecer, excepto la creciente atracción de Kaoru hacia Kenshin. Ella se sorprendía a sí misma mirándole fijamente cuando él no la veía. Se estaba ha ciendo cada vez más difícil para Kaoru no mirarle cuando se reu nían para cenar. Y en cambio, Kenshin la miraba a ella con esa ex traña y calculadora expresión.

El día de la boda, Kaoru se puso el traje de novia, pero en sus ojos se veía la incertidumbre. ¿Estaba haciendo lo más adecua do? ¿Era lógico que él la forzara a un matrimonio que podía des truirla? Kaoru tenía miedo de Kenshin, pero no por las razones que él creía. Ella le temía porque le amaba. Ese enfrentamiento vio lento en el vestíbulo le había hecho ver a ella cuánto le quería. Pero Kenshin no quería nada de ella, tan sólo sus acciones, y él se lo había dejado bien claro. ¿Podría Kaoru arriesgarse a vivir tan cerca de él y que pasara un día tras otro sin dejar entrever que le quería? Kenshin era muy sagaz, y si él lo descubría, cada vez que discutieran podría mofarse de sus sentimientos.

Cuando Kaoru iba a bajar las escaleras, estuvo a punto de echarse atrás. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los invitados, los amigos de Kenshin y toda la familia Himura, estaban esperándo les en el templo de las afueras de Osaka.

Kaoru se sintió vacía, igual que cuando murió su madre. Vi vir con un hombre como Kenshin iba a ser una experiencia penosa. Kaoru cogió el ramo de rosas blancas y rosas y bajó las escaleras.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta es una adaptacion del libro "Algo mas que el interes" de DIANA PALMER con los personajes de Nobuhiro Watsuki

Disfrutenla..!

Capitulo 4

El templo central tenía una estructura elegante y unos muros tan llenos de historia, que hizo que Kaoru se estremeciera cuando entró del brazo del vecino de Kenshin, Hiko Seijuro, un hombre alto y con el pelo canoso que Kaoru conocía desde hacía años y que la había cuidado como un padre.

El altar estaba lleno de flores de todo tipo pero abundaban las rosas blancas y rosas. Kenshin las había mandado traer ya que no era precisamente la estación propicia para ellas, pues tan sólo faltaban dos sema nas para que llegara la Navidad. Kaoru le había preguntado a Kenshin si podría atrasar la ceremonia hasta entonces, pero él es taba impaciente por conseguir esas acciones.

Kenshin había contratado a una pequeña orquesta para dar más ale gría a la ceremonia. Kaoru pensó que aquella versión de la mar cha nupcial, era la más hermosa que había oído nunca. La mú sica hacía eco en el interior de la iglesia mientras Kaoru avanzaba hacia el altar del brazo de Hiko. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando Kenshin se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

A pesar de todo el romanticismo que había en el ambiente, lo que Kaoru vio a los ojos de Kenshin fue una expresión de odio. Hiko la dejó al lado de Kenshin y se sentaron. Kaoru estaba muy nerviosa y no se enteró de nada de la ceremonia. Ni siquie ra se dio cuenta de que Misao estaba a su lado. Allí dentro, olía a con una encantadora mezcla de rosas, humedad e incienso. Aquella nave debía de tener cantidad de años.

Kenshin puso el anillo en el dedo de Kaoru y pronunció algunas palabras. Y después, le dio el beso de recién casados. Ya eran marido y mujer.

Kaoru oyó a los músicos comenzar a tocar cuando Kenshin le agarró del brazo para salir de la iglesia. Fuera, estaban todos los invitados esperándoles. Kaoru tenía frío porque el vestido que llevaba no era el apropiado para un día de diciembre. Cuando se metió en el Mercedes con Kenshin y Misao, sonrió y fingió estar pasando los momentos más felices de su vida. Se dirigieron a la casa y Kaoru echó un último vistazo al templo. Todo había concluido. Deseó poder echarse atrás y ol vidar todo lo ocurrido.

-Algún día volveremos y verás la ventana rosa, Kaoru -pro metió Misao, pero enseguida rectificó—. Quise decir mamá. Kaoru se emocionó mucho y miró el rostro radiante de Misao. -Me gusta eso. Me gusta muchísimo y además, suena muy bien -dijo Kaoru.

-Eso es absurdo -contestó Kenshin mirando a Misao-. Ella no es tu madre.

-Sí señor -dijo Misao y volvió a mirar a Kaoru-. Enhora buena, Kaoru.

-Gracias -contestó Kaoru ignorando la crueldad de Kenshin. Kaoru tendría que decirle, más tarde o más temprano, que un hombre debía ser amable y no tan grosero, inaguantable e in sensible como era él.

Los días siguientes a la boda, Kenshin se mantuvo apartado de la casa. También era muy raro que viera a Kaoru, incluso por la noche. En realidad, Kenshin había dicho claramente lo que iba a ser aquel matrimonio: una asociación sin ninguna intimidad.

Kaoru estaba más tranquila porque sabía que no volvería a haber ningún enfrentamiento como el ocurrido unos días antes de la boda. Como tenía mucho tiempo libre, comenzó a preparar las cosas para Navidad.

-Nunca hemos puesto un árbol, ni nada -le dijo Misao a Kaoru-. No existe Santa Claus y papá dice que eso es una ton tería poner nada.

Kaoru se quedó horrorizada y se acercó a Misao.

-Pero, cariño, ¿tú no sabes lo que significa la Navidad?

-Los profesores nos hablan de ella -murmuró Misao.

-Pero tú vas a dar gracias en Nochebuena y...

Misao la miró un poco incómoda.

-Papá dice...

-Papá habla demasiado -interrumpió Kaoru-. Ahora, va mos a ir a comprar un árbol y regalos. Por lo menos, para no sotras dos. Y nosotras dos vamos a ir a misa el día de Noche buena, quiera venir tu padre o no. Y Ahome y yo prepararemos un pavo con todos los adornos que sean necesarios para el día de Navidad.

Los ojos de Misao estaban brillantes y llenos de alegría.

-Oh, Kaoru, haces que todo sea maravilloso. Pero papá no te dejará.

-Ya lo veremos -dijo Kaoru con firmeza y echó un vistazo al comedor para saber dónde lo iba a poner-. Lo pondremos allí, para que se pueda ver desde fuera. ¿Tienes adornos para po nerlos en el árbol?

Misao movió la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Has tenido alguna vez un árbol? -preguntó Kaoru. Misao volvió a negarlo.

-Entonces, iremos a la tienda -dijo Kaoru-. Ve a coger un jersey. Mientras, iré a hablar con tu padre, y después, le diré a uno de los hombres que nos lleve a la ciudad.

-¿Lo harás?

-Estate segura -dijo Kaoru y se fue a hablar con Kenshin. Le encontró en el establo, hablando con uno de los hombres. Kaoru esperó a que terminaran.

Kenshin salió un momento después. Llevaba puestos unos pan talones oscuros, un jersey blanco y un abrigo que debería ha berle costado muy caro. Se paró delante de Kaoru y encendió un cigarrillo.

-¿Quería algo, señora Himura? -preguntó Kenshin con gran sarcasmo.

-Sí, señor Himura -contestó Kaoru-. Quiero que alguien nos lleve a la ciudad para comprar un árbol de Navidad y algu nas cosas más.

-No -contestó Kenshin tajantemente-. En mi casa, no. Kaoru sabía que se iban a volver a pelear. Pero estaba prepa rada. Levantó con firmeza la cabeza y le miró fijamente.

-Antes de que nos casáramos, estuviste de acuerdo en que nos llevásemos bien, ¿verdad? No te he pedido nada hasta aho ra. Ni una sola cosa. Pero ahora te pido la mitad del comedor. Exactamente, quiero la parte que da a la carretera porque tiene una ventana doble. Por eso quiero poner el árbol ahí y no me importa de la clase que sea. También compraré unos adornos, un pavo y un jamón.

-¿Vas a poner el pavo y el jamón en el árbol? -preguntó Kenshin.

Kaoru le volvió a mirar sin cohibirse.

-También quiero que le compres algo a Misao y que se lo pongas debajo del árbol. Pero un regalo que compres tú, no tu secretaria.

-¿Algo más?

-No. Eso es todo.

-Tú has contado tu parte. Ahora, voy a contarte la mía. Las navidades son para los que no tienen cabeza y no tienen nada mejor que hacer...

-¡Calla! -gritó Kaoru-. Tú sabes muy bien lo que son las navidades y por qué se celebran y es vergonzoso saber lo que le has dicho a Misao. ¿Cómo crees que se siente cuando todos los demás niños le cuentan los regalos que han tenido en Navidad y que después van a dar gracias a por ellos? ¿Qué supones que dice?

Kenshin se quedó un poco aturdido.

-Que es solamente un día más -contestó Kenshin.

-Pero eso no se lo puedes decir a una niña que no tiene ma dre -contestó Kaoru perdiendo casi el control.

-De acuerdo -contestó Kenshin muy enfadado por tener que ceder-. Puedes poner un árbol y comprar un pavo.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Kenshin se acercó y la agarró del hombro.

-¿Dónde vas a ir a comprar el árbol?

-No lo sé.

La mano de Kenshin acarició con suavidad el brazo de Kaoru.

-Tú le has metido todo eso en la cabeza a Misao.

-Ella sólo quiere tener lo que tienen los demás niños.

-De acuerdo. Seré yo quien las lleve .

Kaoru se quedó sorprendida.

-Yo... yo pensé en decírselo a uno de los hombres. No me esperaba que tú vinieras.

-¿No quieres que te lleve?

Kaoru se quedó sin habla. Durante unos segundos, los dos se quedaron de pie y sin decir nada, tan sólo mirándose fijamente.

-¡Vamos! Se nos hará tarde -dijo Kenshin agarrándole del brazo-. Recoge a Misao.

Kenshin se puso unos guantes y se fue para el garaje. Había sido una sorpresa que Kenshin hubiese accedido. De camino a la centro, lo único que hacía Kaoru era mirarle de vez en cuando con curiosidad.

-Tengo que pasarme por la oficina -dijo Kenshin mientras conducía-. las dejaré ahí para que vayan comprando, las espero a las tres enfrente del hotel Sakura.

-De acuerdo -contestó Kaoru.

Kenshin se quedó mirando a su mujer mientras salía del coche. Kaoru le dirigió una sonrisa y le tiró un beso. Eso le hizo mar charse y dejó las marcas de las ruedas en el suelo al arrancar.

-La policía le detendrá si hace eso muchas veces -dijo Kaoru.

-Nunca lo había hecho antes -murmuró Misao con una sonrisa-. Él está muy raro desde que tú llegaste.

Kaoru sonrió.

-Hoy hace un día maravilloso. Parece que estamos en oto ño -Kaoru frunció el ceño- El otoño es hasta el veinte, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero todo el mundo piensa que como estamos en di ciembre es invierno. Kaoru, ¿de verdad que nos dejará comprar un árbol de Navidad?

-Sí. Vamos a darnos prisa.

Compraron adornos para el árbol con la chequera que Kenshin le había metido en el bolso. Kaoru mandó a Misao a la panadería para que comprara pan y algunos pasteles. Mientras tanto, ella se dio prisa y compró algunos artículos que a Misao le gustaban mucho. Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, compró también una calculadora de bolsillo que Kenshin tenía muchas ganas de tener. Y también una corbata horrible, que sabía que no le iba a gus tar. El día de Navidad ya pensaría qué regalo le daría.

A las tres, Kenshin las recogió enfrente del hotel. Kaoru miró con optimismo al edificio y la calle.

-Hoy, no -dijo Kenshin-. Tengo una reunión esta noche. Sólo tengo tiempo para comprar el maldito árbol y volver a casa. Misao parecía triste, pero Kaoru le sonrió.

-Tú y yo volveremos otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

Kenshin arrancó el coche con violencia y le echó una mirada mortífera a Kaoru. Pero ella intentó ignorarla.

-Siempre desafiándome, ¿verdad? -murmuró Kenshin mien tras encendía la radio del coche.

Estaba sonando una canción triste de amor, con un estribi llo que se repetía muchas veces «siento mi corazón enfermo por ti».

Kaoru levantó la mirada y sonrió a Kenshin.

-¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó Kenshin.

-Siento mi corazón enfermo por ti -dijo Kaoru tarareando la canción.

Misao estaba muerta de risa.

A Kenshin le sentó muy mal que se rieran de él. Levantó la mano y le agarró a Kaoru del pelo en una caricia tierna pero amenazante.

-Me sacas de quicio, Kaoru -dijo Kenshin y la soltó al sentirla temblar -. La vida estaba muy tranquila hasta que llegaste tú.

-¿Eso es lo que tú piensas? Yo creía que era por culpa de tu mal carácter.

-Ten mucho cuidado, señorita- le previno Kenshin-. Con el tiempo, estarás indefensa.

Kaoru sabía lo que quería decir, pero se sentía con el suficiente valor como para mofarse de él.

-No me asustas -contestó Kaoru-. Mis antepasados sobre vivieron a los aventureros políticos y a la guerra. Yo creo que sobreviviré a ti.

-Nosotros tuvimos en la familia samurais -dijo Kenshin mirando a Kaoru-.

«Eso explica su aspecto tan fuerte», se dijo Kaoru.

-Y además, se puede demostrar. Dile a Misao que te lo cuente.

-Oh, sí -contestó solía leer mucho y varias veces recorrí todo el árbol genealógico de mi padre -dijo Kaoru-.

Involuntariamente, Kaoru se quedó mirando el rostro de Kenshin, que estaba sin afeitar.

-Algunos hombres samuráis toman a las mujeres para que les guarden la casa para que fueran sus compañeras-le dijo él.

Kaoru miró por la ventanilla.

-Allí hay un árbol de Navidad -dijo Kaoru-. ¿Podrías parar?

Kenshin paró junto a la acera. Misao salió corriendo hacia don de estaban los pinos y los abetos.

-Es una estupidez -dijo Kenshin-. ¿Por qué compramos un árbol teniendo tantos cerca de la propiedad?

-Porque este dinero va a parar a niños que no tienen otra cosa en Navidad -contestó Kaoru-. Suponte que Misao hubiera vivido como alguna de esas familias de las casas que hemos pa sado, Kenshin.

La mirada de Kenshin fue muy fría y penetrante, y Kaoru sintió que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-El dinero no da la felicidad -continuó Kaoru-. Yo lo sé demasiado bien. Pero la falta de dinero puede causar mucha desgracia.

Kenshin vio que Misao estaba señalando un árbol.

-Ya ha encontrado uno que le gusta -dijo Kenshin a Kaoru-. Tú tendrás que decorarlo.

-Me encanta decorar árboles de Navidad. Compraremos muchos adornos para ponérselos.

-Sí, ya lo sé -dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa-. Un pavo y un jamón.

Kaoru sonrió alegremente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de afecto y su rostro tenía una expresión de bienestar. Levantó la cabeza y los rayos del sol se reflejaron en el pelo, dándole un brillo espe cial, azulado. Kenshin se quedó mirándola y después se reunieron con Misao.

El árbol que quería Misao era un enorme pino, que medía algo más de dos metros y medio. Kenshin trató de hacerle cambiar de parecer, pero fue imposible porque era el único pino que le gustaba. Kenshin cedió y el hombre le pasó la cuenta. Kaoru y Misao regresaron al coche porque se estaba levantando aire y hacía frío. Pero Kaoru miró hacia atrás, por si Kenshin se arrepentía.

Kenshin les puso el árbol donde habían dicho. Tenía que volver a la ciudad para asistir a una reunión y dijo que antes les darían una cena.

Kaoru se sonrió cuando vio la expresión de Ahome.

-Nunca come fuera -dijo Ahome-. No lo entiendo.

-Está enfadado por haber tenido que comprarnos el árbol -explicó Kaoru sonriendo.

-¡Qué árbol tan magnífico! -exclamó Ahome.

-Nosotros también compramos lo típico -le dijo Misao-. Compramos luces y toda clase de adornos. Voy a llamar a Midori para contárselo.

Misao salió corriendo y Kaoru miró sonriente el enorme árbol.

-Ha sido muy feliz toda la tarde y en algunas ocasiones es taba muy nerviosa.

-Al señor nunca le han gustado las celebraciones, señora -dijo Ahome.

-Bueno, pero este año la vamos a tener -contestó Kaoru-. Insistí y tendremos pavo. Y un jamón y todo tipo de adornos. Yo tengo un libro de cocina... bueno, tenía. Tendré que llamar al guarda y que me lo envíe por correo.

-¿Ha vendido su casa? -preguntó Ahome.

-Oh, no. Contraté a un guarda para que la conservara. Ha sido de mi familia desde hace muchos años y yo no podría venderla. Fue parte de nuestro contrato de matrimonio. Yo le daría las acciones, pero me quedaría con mi casa. También le dije que quería una parte del comedor... -dijo Kaoru mirando el árbol-. Me contestó que en esta casa no se pondría nada. Pero desde que nos casamos, esta casa también me pertenece y por eso he mos puesto un árbol de Navidad.

-Señora, usted le está volviendo loco -dijo Ahome con una sonrisa-. Nunca le había visto tan confuso. Se pasa todo el tiem po maldiciendo. Pero le he visto sonreír cada vez que la mira. La sonrisa de un hombre que está satisfecho de lo que tiene. Eso era algo asombroso. Kaoru tuvo que contenerse para no saltar, pero no se hizo demasiadas ilusiones. Kenshin había decidi do no acercarse a Kaoru, por lo tanto sería mejor que no esperase mucho de él.

Misao y Kaoru decoraron el árbol y terminaron justo a tiempo para que Misao se fuera a dormir. Cuando Kaoru enchufó las luces del árbol, Misao se quedó mirándolo como si nunca hubiese visto nada tan maravilloso. Un instante después, le dio un abrazo a Kaoru.

-Te quiero -dijo Misao abrazándola con fuerza; después se marchó corriendo.

Kaoru se quedó mirando al árbol con los ojos llenos de lagri mas. ¿Quién habría imaginado que el árbol significaría tanto para la niña? Kaoru recordó las navidades de cuando era peque ña, con su padre y su madre. Entonces, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Habían sido una familia feliz, muy feliz. Pero su padre murió y su madre se casó con el padre de Tomoe. Des de entonces, la felicidad de Kaoru desapareció por completo. Pero su pasado había sido maravilloso, y por eso, quería que todo fue se maravilloso para Misao. Una niña de su edad debería tener buenos recuerdos de su infancia.

Era casi medianoche cuando Kaoru se fue a la cama. Kenshin no había llegado todavía. Estaba asombrada de que él estuviera de acuerdo con sus exigencias. Pero Kenshin estaba lleno de sorpresas y Kaoru sabía que no podría forzarle. Quizás la expresión de Misao, cuando se levantara el día de Navidad, fuera suficiente para que Kenshin se parase a pensar.

Kenshin no puso ningún impedimento al árbol de Navidad. De hecho, se hizo a la idea de que no estaba allí. El día de Noche buena, Kaoru le vio bajar con un enorme paquete por las escale ras. Ella se alegró muchísimo por Misao.

La única cosa desagradable que Kaoru había tenido, era una postal de Tomoe diciendo que había recibido su carta contán dole lo de la boda y que iría a pasar unas vacaciones con Kenshin y ella. Tomoe era todo lo que Kaoru necesitaba para romper la tregua que estaba estableciendo con Kenshin.

Tenía ganas de gritar. Tomoe siempre le había quitado todo. Ella era más liberal, pero a Kaoru no le importaba. Tenía a Misao y al menos la esperanza de algún tipo de relación con Kenshin.

¿Y qué pasaría si Tomoe decidiera perseguir al flamante marido de Kaoru? Una nube oscura se posó en el pensamiento de Kaoru. Y de repente, tuvo miedo.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es solo una adaptación del libro "Algo más que el interés" de DIANA PALMER para nuestro entretenimiento.

Así mismo los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Algo más que el interés…

_Este capítulo contiene lemon _

-¿Qué es esto? -le preguntó Kenshin a Kaoru mientras ponía la mesa para comer el día de Navidad.

-Una servilleta -contestó Kaoru.

Kenshin se quedó mirando la servilleta, la cogió en la mano y la sacudió.

-¡Nunca había visto una cosa tan ridícula! -Kaoru le miró fijamente.

-Puedes encontrar servilletas así de elegantes en todos los restaurantes del país -le dijo Kaoru con sarcasmo-. Pero si lo prefieres, puedes limpiarte la boca con la manga...

-¿Como un salvaje? -preguntó Kenshin tirando la servilleta encima del plato-. Eso es lo que siempre me has considerado.

-Eso no es verdad.

Kaoru dejó de poner la mesa y se quedó de pie mirándole y sin acobardarse.

-¿Que no? -dijo Kenshin sonriendo-. Entonces, ¿por qué me tiras macetas e intentas abofetearme la cara y...?

-Kenshin -dijo Kaoru suplicante-. ¿Por qué no podemos olvi dar lo pasado?

-¿De veras crees que podemos ignorar la manera en que reaccionamos el uno con el otro? -preguntó Kenshin con una pequeña sonrisa-. Dios mío, no puedo recordar la última vez que una mujer se peleó conmigo como tú lo haces.

La observación llevó visiones molestas a la mente de Kaoru. Nunca se había imaginado a Kenshin con una mujer en la cama, y eso la sobresaltó. Desafortunadamente, Kenshin se dio cuenta.

-No me refería a eso -murmuró.

-No pretendas leerme el pensamiento -dijo Kaoru, y conti nuó con su tarea.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? No creía que las señoritas hi ciesen hincapié en cosas tales como el sexo.

Kaoru trató de ignorar el insulto.

-Misao debe estar esperando -dijo Kaoru-. Por favor, no te rías de su vestido. Se lo compré para que se lo pusiera el día de Nochebuena para ir a misa.

-Nunca me río de mi hija -contestó Kenshin.

-Nuestra hija -dijo Kaoru con un frío tono de voz.

-Perdóname.

Kaoru terminó de poner la mesa.

-Podrías decirle algo bonito cuando se lo veas puesto.

-Tenlo por seguro, cariño -dijo Kenshin, observando cómo Kaoru se echaba hacia atrás al darse cuenta de que iba a acari ciarla-. Desde la semana pasada me estás provocando, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite.

-¿Es que tienes algo de paciencia?

-Según las circunstancias normales, tengo bastante -con testó Kenshin poniendo nerviosa a Kaoru.

Lo que más odiaba Kaoru, era que se sonrojaba con fre cuencia.

-Pues no lo sabía -contestó.

Kenshin no contestó y Kaoru se le quedó mirando. No podía apar tar sus ojos de él y la intensidad de esa mirada la hizo estreme cerse. Kenshin se acercó a ella. Kaoru podía percibir el olor de su co lonia y oír los latidos de su corazón.

-Eres muy fría -dijo Kenshin-, igual que el hielo. Me he pre guntado desde hace años si serías capaz de derretirte.

-No pienses... que vas a poder hacerlo -susurró Kaoru. Kenshin podía sentir el efecto que hacía en Kaoru el contacto de sus manos y sus caricias.

-Soy un hombre -dijo Kenshin-. Y es algo que parece ser que has pasado por alto desde hace mucho tiempo. Tengo las necesidades normales de cualquier persona.

El corazón de Kaoru latía a toda velocidad. Quiso apartarse, pero Kenshin la acercó aún más a su cuerpo.

-No huyas. No voy a hacerte daño -susurró Kenshin-. Al menos, esta vez no. Tengo mucha curiosidad por ti, y quiero sa ber por qué eres tan fría conmigo.

-Tú haces que mi vida sea triste -contestó Kaoru-. Me sa cas de mi casa y me obligas a casarme contigo, me insultas... y encima tienes la osadía de preguntarme por qué me aparto cuan do te acercas a mí.

-Siempre has estado huyendo de mí, incluso mucho antes de traerte aquí. Exactamente desde hace dos veranos.

-Sólo he intentado defenderme.

-Te referirás a cuando me atacas y haces que estalle -dijo Kenshin-. Sé que algunas veces me he portado muy mal contigo. Esa confesión era sorprendente, porque Kenshin jamás había ce dido ni pedido perdón. Kaoru se quedó mirándole.

-Y no sabes por qué, ¿verdad? -preguntó Kenshin.

-Porque te soy antipática.

Kenshin se sonrió.

-Dios, eres una novata. Estás fuera de lugar, igual que las orquídeas en el invernadero -le dijo Kenshin agarrándole de la bar billa-. Eso me recuerda algo. No quiero que me vuelvas a po ner esas malditas flores en mi despacho. Yuri hizo una obser vación acerca de ellas esta mañana... y también del árbol de Na vidad que pusiste. Me dijo que me estabas suavizando.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso? Eres tan rudo que no puedes disfru tar de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Ese comentario hizo que Kenshin se enfadara.

-Nosotros no necesitamos todo eso -dijo Kenshin-. Los ár boles de Navidad, las guirnaldas de las puertas y demás ador nos... al final, tendré que buscarme un encaje y cosérmelo en la ropa interior.

A Kaoru le entraron ganas de reírse, pero se puso la mano en la boca e intentó disimular.

Kenshin seguía teniéndola agarrada. La mano que tenía en su espalda, la abrazó con más fuerza y Kaoru se dio cuenta de que la proximidad estaba haciendo efecto en él.

-Tocas el piano, ¿verdad? -preguntó Kenshin cogiéndole una mano.

-Sí.

-Tienes unas... manos encantadoras -murmuró Kenshin y se percato que su respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida. Kenshin se desabrochó algunos botones de la camisa y puso las manos de Kaoru en su pecho.

Kaoru se quedó rígida al contacto con su piel. Kenshin se desa brochó otro botón y deslizó la mano de Kaoru por todo su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones. Kaoru no sabía que aquello podía pro ducir el mismo efecto que el que hacía en una mujer, y levantó los ojos.

Se quedaron mirando durante un largo rato. Kenshin inclinó la cabeza para poder besar los labios de Kaoru.

-Abre los labios y contesta a mis deseos -susurró Kenshin. Kaoru le obedeció sin decir una sola palabra. Se puso de pun tillas y se acercó a su boca, poco a poco. Separó los labios y res pondió a Kenshin. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a sentir unas sensacio nes muy agradables.

La respiración de Kenshin se mezcló con la de Kaoru, haciéndose cada vez más violenta. Sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura de Kaoru y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, mientras su beso se hacía más apremiante.

Las manos de Kaoru se deslizaron por todo el pecho de Kenshin, sintiendo el calor de sus músculos. Él gimió de placer y agarró con más fuerza a Kaoru para que pudiera sentir lo mismo. Ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y le abrazó con fuerza. Kaoru se sintió como si se estuviese ahogando en un nuevo y agra dable placer.

De repente, Kenshin la separó un poco y se quedó mirándola. En su rostro se mezclaba la ira y la satisfacción.

Kaoru se apartó de él y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Le sorpren dió que Kenshin la dejara marcharse tan dócilmente.

-Misao y yo vamos a ir a misa dentro de unos minutos -dijo Kaoru-. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras?

-No, no podría.

Si Kaoru no se hubiese puesto tan nerviosa, podría haber no tado el tono áspero en la voz de Kenshin y la dificultad de su res piración, que revelaba todo lo agitado que estaba. Pero Kaoru no se dio cuenta y Kenshin se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Voy a cenar fuera. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con Misao.

-Ella es nuestra hija ahora, Kenshin -le dijo Kaoru.

-No puedo quedarme aquí contigo.

Eso fue bastante cruel, pero Kaoru no reaccionó.

-No te preocupes, Misao y yo estaremos fuera de casa, al me nos durante dos horas.

-Prefiero marcharme. Lo conozco todo sobre la alta socie dad y no puedo aguantarlo -dijo Kenshin y cerró la puerta. Kaoru fue hacia la cocina para ver como iba Ahome con la co mida. Pero antes de entrar, intentó secarse las lágrimas que in sistían en brotar sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Puso una cara alegre para que Misao no sospechara nada y usó la excusa de que Kenshin había tenido que marcharse por pro blemas de negocios. Eso tranquilizó a la niña, pero no se quedó conforme. Se había puesto el vestido rosa que Kaoru le había com prado y se había soltado el pelo. Estaba preciosa. Pero Kenshin ni siquiera se molestó en quedarse un rato más para verla.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse a dormir, Misao se fue a la ha bitación de Kaoru y las dos estuvieron hablando de cómo eran las navidades en Tokio cuando Kaoru era pequeña.

-¿Echas mucho de menos a tus padres? -preguntó Misao.

-Sí. Los echo muchísimo de menos.

-Ahora están juntos en el cielo -dijo Misao comprendiendo a Kaoru-. Tú no te arrepientes de haber venido aquí, ¿verdad? Ni tampoco de haberte casado con papá.

-No, no me arrepiento -contestó Kaoru con una sonrisa-. Sólo tienes que ver la hija tan maravillosa que tengo.

Misao se sonrojó y se echó a reír.

-Kaoru, ¿se hacían fiestas en Navidad cuando tú eras joven? -preguntó Misao.

-No demasiadas. Pero cuando mi hermanastra se hizo una mujer, su padre insistió en darlas. Tenía montones de amigos.

-¿Y tú?

-No, cariño. Tú sabes que soy muy sencilla.

-Papá no piensa lo mismo -dijo Misao-, Le oí decir al se ñor Hiko que tú eras una visión. ¿Esa palabra significa bonita?

-Hay muchos tipos de visiones -le dijo Kaoru y pensó que probablemente Kenshin quiso dar a entender que ella era como una pesadilla.

Kaoru comenzó a pensar en la forma en que la había besado aquella tarde y que ese beso cada vez se había hecho más ar diente. Pero, ¿por qué lo había hecho Kenshin?

-Bueno, cariño, estoy un poco cansada y mañana es Navi dad. Vamos a dormir -le _dijo _a Misao-. Mañana podemos tos tar unas almendras para comerlas como aperitivo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -dijo Misao poniéndose de pie-. Kaoru, estoy muy muy contenta de que hayas venido a vivir con nosotros.

-Y yo también -contestó Kaoru.

En ese momento entró Kenshin en la habitación. No se molestó en llamar a la puerta y cuando entró se quedó mirando _a su hija. _Kenshin estaba bastante despeinado y su mirada erasevera

-¿Estamos de fiesta? -preguntó Kenshin.

-Acabábamos de darnos las buenas noches -contestó Kaoru sentándose en la cama.

-Buenas noches, papá -le dijo Misao a su padre y éste se agachó para que le besara-. Debiste haber venido con nosotros a la iglesia, fue maravilloso. El sacerdote me dijo que estaba muy guapa.

Misao, antes de salir, echó una última mirada a Kaoru.

-Buenas noches, Kaoru.

-Buenas noches, cariño.

Misao salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-La iglesia, los árboles de Navidad y los pavos están cam biando mi casa y mi vida de arriba abajo -dijo Kenshin quejándose. Kenshin respiraba con dificultad y Kaoru enseguida se dio cuenta de que había estado bebiendo.

-La misa fue muy bonita -dijo Kaoru unos segundos más tarde-. Y Misao estaba encantada.

-Si tú lo dices... -le dijo Kenshin mientras miraba el camisón de Kaoru-. Todo con encajes y volantes... ¿te lo has puesto a propósito?

-¿El qué?

-Ese camisón -le dijo Kenshin y se acercó más a la cama. Se sentó a su lado y continuó mirando el camisón, que tenía un corpiño elástico y sin tirantes.

-No me podía imaginar que ibas a entrar aquí -dijo Kaoru.

-Oh, desde luego que no. Pero te lo pusiste, cariño -le dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa-. Te has dado cuenta de cómo te he mirado y te ha gustado.

Kenshin le agarró las dos manos, con una de las suyas y la hizo tumbarse contra la almohada.

-Si quieres que te mire, Kaoru, no tienes más que decírmelo. Mientras hablaba, Kenshin le bajó el cuerpo del camisón, dejando al descubierto sus senos.

Kenshin se quedó mirándolos, dejando que sus ojos siguieran por todas las líneas y curvas de su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba rí gido, pero en _sus ojos _brillaba la excitación.

Kaoru no podía moverse. La mirada absorta de Kenshin no la de jaba moverse. La estaba mirando como ningún hombre anterior mente lo había hecho y como consecuencia su respiración se pa recía cada vez más a un jadeo.

Finalmente, los _ojos _de Kenshin, después de observar todo su cuerpo, se encontraron con los de Kaoru, en los que pudo leer la turbación que ella sentía.

-A ti te gusta esto, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Kenshin-. ¿Nunca habías estado así con un hombre?

Kaoru movió la cabeza, no pudiendo pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

-¿Nunca? -repitió Kenshin.

-Como tú mismo dijiste... tengo pocos atractivos -susurró Kaoru apartando su mirada.

-No -contestó Kenshin con firmeza-. No. Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, tan delicado, tan perfecto. Nunca había visto nada tan encantador como esto.

Kaoru notó que Kenshin había estado bebiendo, pero le estaba ha ciendo sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado. Kaoru quería que Kenshin se tumbara y así poderlo besar.

-Estamos casados -dijo Kenshin-. No hay deshonra en lo que estamos haciendo.

A Kaoru se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí. Ya lo sé -contestó.

Kenshin extendió su mano y acarició la mejilla de su mujer.

-Eres tan joven... -dijo con voz tierna-, no sabes lo que es la fealdad y el dolor.

Kenshin respiró profundamente, se levantó y encendió un cigarrillo.

Kaoru seguía tumbada y hecha un lío por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Kenshin?

Kenshin se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando su desnudez. Ha bían pasado tan sólo unos segundos.

-¡Oh, Dios, mío!, ¿por qué no te tapas? Me he tomado tres whiskys, Kaoru, y hace meses que no he estado con una mujer.

-Tú no me deseas, y no hace falta que lo vuelvas a repetir -dijo Kaoru con tono frío mientras se subía el cuerpo del camisón.

-Te sorprenderías si supieras las cosas que deseo, pero soy realista y conozco mis propias limitaciones.

-¿Tú con limitaciones? -dijo Kaoru echándose una manta por encima-. ¡Qué raro!

Kenshin se quedó mirándola mientras llevaba el cigarrillo hacia su boca. Su mirada era tan masculina y sensual que Kaoru tuvo ganas de bajarse de la cama y abrazarle. La manera con que ha bía mirado su cuerpo era inexplicable y Kaoru sabía que aunque había estado bebiendo, nunca se le olvidaría esa noche.

-En realidad, no eres tan fría como imaginaba -le dijo Kenshin-. Para ti, es como un tipo de armadura o una manera de protegerte.

-Pues deja de desarmarme.

-No estoy haciendo eso. Tú eres mucho más complicada. Esta tarde, en el comedor...

Kenshin se interrumpió para que Kaoru recordara ese momento.

-... tú me seguías a cada paso que yo daba. No esperaba que me besaras, incluso cuando te lo pedí. Yo estaba... bro meando.

Kaoru cerró los ojos e intentó calmar sus nervios.

-¿Te importaría encontrar otro método de tortura para el futuro? -preguntó Kaoru-. Como dijiste tú mismo, soy dema siado novata para conocer la diferencia.

-¿Te hice daño? -preguntó Kenshin. Kaoru sonrió amargamente.

-Para que una persona te haga daño, tiene que importarte mucho y, desde luego, eso no es lo que me ocurre contigo.

Kenshin dejó salir un sonido de su garganta y apagó el cigarri llo que todavía estaba a medias.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué se me pasó por la mente que lo nuestro iba a ser simplemente una sociedad, un matrimonio ba sado en un asunto de negocios y sin nada de sentimientos? Yo no he cambiado de opinión. Sólo quiero las acciones y nada de complicaciones.

-Entonces, deja de crearlas -dijo Kaoru.

-Deja tú de dar pie a ellas -le gritó Kenshin-. Soy un ser humano. Soy sensible a la tentación como cualquier otro hombre.

-Yo no he...

-Inténtalo de nuevo y verás lo que ocurre -dijo Kenshin y se quedó mirándola fijamente haciendo que Kaoru apartara la mirada hacia un lado.

-No olvidaré tu advertencia -contestó Kaoru.

Kenshin se paseó por toda la habitación muy enfadado.

-Kenshin, ¿por qué nunca has puesto un árbol de Navidad?

-Porque nunca me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo que eso significaba para Misao. Durante todo este tiempo, fingió que no le importaba. Y yo estaba muy ocupado. Ahora está muy contenta. Tú has conquistado su corazón y te la has metido en el bolsillo. Pero no trates de conquistarme a mí.

-Eso me deja fría -dijo Kaoru tratando de tranquilizarse-. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? De todos modos, tú no me deseas.

-Te deseé esta tarde -contestó Kenshin.

Kaoru se sonrojó y Kenshin se dio cuenta de esa reacción.

-¡Qué reacción más interesante! Es muy virginal -dijo Kenshin.

-No es porque yo quiera. Tuve una pequeña oportunidad para atraer la atención de los hombres mientras Tomoe vivió en casa.

-El oropel normalmente ensombrece al oro -le dijo Kenshin-. Tu hermanastra es muy astuta y no es nada fea, de acuerdo. ¿Te quitaba todos tus novios?

-Todos, aunque ninguno en realidad me importaba.

-Entonces, es que a ellos no les importabas demasiado. Ha sido mucho mejor que conservaras tu castidad.

-Eso será un gran consuelo para mí en la vejez.

-No creo que cambies con el paso de los años -le dijo Kenshin contemplándola-. ¿Sabes?, tienes un cuerpo… simplemente perfecto. Kaoru se dio cuenta de que Kenshin no estaba siendo tan intra table como acostumbraba a ser. Si ella pudiera encontrar algu na forma para llamar su atención antes de que lo hiciera Tomoe... y si pudiera...

-Kenshin... ¿estás muy cansado? -le preguntó Kaoru.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo tu cuerpo?

-¿Tú lo quieres? -preguntó Kaoru un poco nerviosa.

-Oh, sí. Te deseo.

Kaoru se puso de pie y sintió lo imprudente y lo prohibido al mismo tiempo. Se esforzó por mirarle a los ojos. Deslizó el ca misón por su cuerpo y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Kenshin la miró como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer en su vida.

-Eres la gracia y la elegancia juntas -le dijo Kenshin-. Me imaginaba que serías orgullosa incluso cuanto te entregaras a mí. Eres encantadora, Kaoru. Demasiado encantadora. No me pro voques, cariño. Hace tiempo que no hago el amor y tengo mu chas ganas.

Kenshin fue a apartarse, pero Kaoru le agarró del brazo.

-¿Es tan duro para ti? -susurró Kaoru.

-No. Todo lo contrario. Pero si te quedas embarazada...

-Oh, me encantaría. Me gustaría tener un hijo tuyo. Kenshin se puso nervioso.

-Kaoru...

-¿No quieres un hijo, Kenshin?

Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru y acarició su cuerpo desnudo, apoyan do el rostro sobre su pelo.

-Sí -contestó Kenshin-. Quiero un hijo y te quiero a ti. Pero...

-¿Pero, qué?

-Kaoru, ¿tú sabes que yo estuve en la guerra hace algunos años ?

-Sí.

-Mi unidad se encontró con una emboscada, la lucha fue muy fuerte y las cicatrices están ahí para recordármela. Mi espalda y los brazos fueron los más afectados y aunque las cicatrices se han borra do un poco con el paso de los años, pero he conocido mujeres que me pedían que apagara la luz...

Kenshin sonrió al decir esto, pero a Kaoru le dolió. ¡Cuánto debía haber sufrido!

-Yo nunca te pediría que apagaras la luz -le dijo Kaoru al oído-. A mí no me importaría que hubieses perdido un brazo o una pierna... al fin y al cabo, sigues siendo Kenshin.

-Mañana puedes lamentarte de lo que ocurra.

-Me preocuparé de ello por la mañana, Kenshin, por favor...

-¡Dios mío, no tienes que suplicar! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que yo lo deseo?

Kenshin se inclinó y la besó con pasión.

Kaoru sintió como la levantaba en brazos y a continuación la tumbaba en la cama. Kenshin comenzó a quitarse la ropa con mu cha agilidad. Ella sabía que Kenshin no estaba del todo sobrio y que no había barreras entre ellos. Kaoru no apartó los ojos cuan do Kenshin se puso de espaldas y ella pudo ver las cicatrices y en silencio les rindió culta a cada una adminandolas y admirando el cuerpo de su esposo. Todo su cuerpo era musculoso. El contorno de arriba era ancho y al llegar a las ca deras se estrechaba.

-¿Algún comentario? -le preguntó Kenshin.

-¿Esperabas que me desmayara? -le preguntó con una sonrisa-. Casi estuve a punto, pero no fue por las cicatrices.

-¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre desnudo?

Kaoru movió la cabeza.

-Intentaré tener cuidado -dijo Kenshin y le dio un beso-. Pero yo soy muy torpe, señora Himura. Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con una mujer en la cama.

Kaoru extendió sus brazos y le abrazó mientras Kenshin jugue teaba con su boca. A ella le pareció como si en aquel momento estuviera conociendo al auténtico Kenshin.

-No pensé que yo pudiera atraerte -susurró Kaoru. Kenshin levantó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque huías de mí.

-No te hagas ilusiones -contestó Kenshin-. Yo no te amo, Kaoru. Yo te deseo y eso es todo.

Kaoru sintió náuseas que brotaban de dentro de ella y estuvo a punto de apartar a Kenshin de un empujón. Pero había algo en su forma de comportarse que era diferente. Kaoru sabía que no iba a hacerle cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero sólo tenía que tener paciencia. Por lo menos, él la deseaba.

-No espero ningún milagro -dijo Kaoru-. Trataré de sa tisfacerte, si tú me dices lo que tengo que hacer.

-¡Maldición, Kaoru!

-¿Qué ocurre?

De repente, Kenshin se puso de espaldas.

-Acaríciame -dijo Kenshin.

Las delicadas manos de Kaoru acariciaron sus hombros y su pecho, volviendo a descubrir la textura de su piel. Kenshin la miró mientras seguía tumbado boca arriba en la cama y se sorprendió cuando Kaoru beso algunas de las cicatrices que tenía en el pecho, su mujer era magia.

Cuando sus manos llegaron a la cintura y después a la parte baja del estómago, Kenshin sonrió ante el azoramiento de Kaoru.

-Eres una cobarde.

-Yo soy nueva en esto -le dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

-Ya aprenderás.

Kenshin se incorporó, puso el cuerpo de Kaoru muy cerca del suyo y se tumbó encima de ella.

-Ahora, me toca a mí -le dijo Kenshin y comenzó a besar la-. Es mi turno.

Kaoru sintió que su cuerpo ardía de pasión. Los dedos de Kenshin recorrían cada milímetro de su cuerpo y con los labios siguió la misma trayectoria. La habitación estaba en silencio y sólo se oían los sonidos que ellos hacían.

Kaoru abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente. Todo el cuerpo de Kenshin estaba sobre ella.

-¿Asustada? -susurró Kenshin.

-Sí -contestó Kaoru.

-No te volverá a doler después de ahora -murmuró Kenshin mientras intentaba controlar la fuerza de su cuerpo-. ¿Es doloroso?

Sí que lo era, pero Kaoru lo negó con la cabeza. Y un minuto más tarde, se hizo realidad. La mirada de Kenshin estaba llena de ternura y Kaoru perdió la noción del tiempo. El abrazo se volvió algo tan exquisitamente excitante, que ella se sintió como si es tuviese agonizando por la fiebre. Su cuerpo estaba ardiente y ya no se podía echar atrás. Estaba muy angustiada y llena de tensión.

-No -susurró Kaoru clavando las uñas en los hombros de Kenshin-. ¡No puedo!

Kenshin sonrió. Sus manos controlaron el cuerpo de Kaoru y la forzó a que continuara hasta el final. Entonces, surgió una ex plosión de pasión consumada cuando llegaron al éxtasis y des pués empezaron a relajarse.

A Kaoru le pareció que habían pasado muchas horas cuando por fin volvió a respirar con normalidad. Estaba temblando y re cordó todo lo ocurrido.

-¿No era lo que tú esperabas, cariño? -preguntó Kenshin dán dole un beso.

-Yo pensé... que sería más doloroso.

-¿No te dolió? Pero... gritaste.

Kaoru se sonrojó e intentó ocultarlo, pero Kenshin se dio cuenta. Él la tenía inmovilizada en la cama. En los ojos de Kenshin había una expresión salvaje que ella jamás había visto.

-La última vez fue por ti -dijo Kenshin-. Esta vez es por mí. La noche fue, al mismo tiempo, la más larga y la más corta de su vida. Kaoru estaba aturdida ante el ardor inagotable de Kenshin. Kaoru se sonrojó al recordarlo todo y se preguntó de dónde ha brían sacado tanto vigor.

El amor tierno de la noche fue disminuyendo y Kenshin comen zó a vestirse al abrigo de una luz tenue. Kaoru no se dio cuenta cuando Kenshin apagó la luz.

Él cogió la camisa y se quedó mirándola sin que Kaoru pu diera leer con mucha claridad en sus ojos.

Kaoru se echó por encima la sábana porque no podía sopor tar esa mirada.

-Ahora ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? -le dijo Kenshin con una son risa-. Sabes que te deseo hasta tal punto que me volvería loco. Pero no creo que me vayas a poner una soga al cuello por ello. Tú no podrías ser mi dueña. Ni aunque me dieras un hijo. Le diré a Ahome que cambie todas tus cosas a mi habitación y de ahora en adelante, dormirás conmigo.

-Pero... tú dijiste... que también querías un hijo -dijo Kaoru tartamudeando.

-¡Dios mío, yo te quería a ti! Estaría de acuerdo con cual quier cosa con tal de obtener... Kenshin suspiró y se dio la vuel ta-. Hacía meses que no estaba con una mujer, y eso era mu cho tiempo. Todo el whisky que tomé me afectó bastante. Tú te quitaste el camisón y te acercaste a mí como una Venus. Soy un ser humano y tienes que comprenderlo.

Kaoru se abrazó a la almohada y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Durante unas horas Kaoru había pensado que él había estado tan fascinado como ella, y que lo que habían compartido había sido también para Kenshin algo mágico y maravilloso. Pero todo había sido una farsa, al igual que su matrimonio.

-Lamentarse, no te servirá de nada -le dijo Kenshin-. Re cuerda que todo fue idea tuya.

Kaoru no contestó. No podía. Se le hizo tal nudo en la gar ganta, que no pudo decir una sola palabra.

Kenshin se quedó de pie delante de la cama durante unos se gundos y Kaoru pensó que quería decirle algo. Pero se limitó a dar se la vuelta y a salir de la habitación dando un portazo.


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es solo una adaptacion de el libro "Algo mas que el interes" de DIANA PALMER para nuestro entretenimiento.

Asi mismo los personajes le pertencen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Algo más que el interés…

Kaoru se abrazó a la almohada y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Durante unas horas Kaoru había pensado que él había estado tan fascinado como ella, y que lo que habían compartido había sido también para Kenshin algo mágico y maravilloso. Pero todo había sido una farsa, al igual que su matrimonio.

-Lamentarse, no te servirá de nada -le dijo Kenshin-. Re cuerda que todo fue idea tuya.

Kaoru no contestó. No podía. Se le hizo tal nudo en la gar ganta, que no pudo decir una sola palabra.

Kenshin se quedó de pie delante de la cama durante unos se gundos y Kaoru pensó que quería decirle algo. Pero se limitó a dar se la vuelta y a salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

Capítulo Seis

Kaoru se levantó e intentó hacerse a la idea de que todo iba bien. Se puso un vestido de punto beige que había hecho traer desde Tokio y se recogió el pelo en una coleta. No se molestó en ponerse un poco de maquillaje porque nadie la iba a ver, excepto Kenshin. Y a él no le importaba el aspecto que tuviera. Le había deseado mucho y le había amado. Kaoru creía que ella le importaba algo... pero lo único que le importaba era el sexo.

Kaoru sonrió ante su propia ingenuidad. Por la noche volvería a dormir con él y todo podría volver a ocurrir de nuevo. Pero se prometió a sí misma que su respuesta no sería tan desinhibida. Kenshin no iba a conseguir que ella repitiera esa locura, no cuando sabía que la odiaba por tentarle. Kaoru cogió el cepillo y estuvo a punto de tirarle contra el espejo. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida y confiada, no le hubiera pasado aquello.

Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Kaoru fue a la habitación de Misao y llamó a la puerta. La abrió y asomó la cabeza.

-¡Oye! -le dijo Kaoru-. Creo que Santa Claus ya ha venido. ¿Quieres bajar y mirar?

-¡Oh, vamos! -exclamó Misao y se puso la bata y las zapatillas.

Kaoru apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Misao, temiendo un encuentro con Kenshin cuando llegaran abajo.

Estaban todos los regalos que Kaoru había colocado debajo del árbol, pero también había algunos más. Se quedó mirando a un paquete enorme y rectangular, que estaba envuelto con papel marrón y con un lazo en la esquina. Quizás lo hubiera puesto Ahome.

-¿No deberíamos despertar a papá? -preguntó Misao.

-Supongo que sí -dijo Kaoru-. ¿Por qué no subes y llamas a la puerta?

-No hace falta -dijo Kenshin desde el vestíbulo-. Me desperté muy temprano.

Kenshin llevaba puestos solamente unos pantalones de jean y tenía una taza de café en la mano. Estaba descalzo y tenía un aspecto raro.

Kaoru no podía mirarle a los ojos. Lo único que hizo fue seguir a Misao hasta el comedor, sin importarle que Kenshin estuviera cerca de ella.

-Sabía que vendrías para verme abrir los regalos -1e dijo Misao a su padre-. Éste es para ti. Espero que te guste. Kenshin se sentó en la alfombra y abrió el regalo. Era una pitillera preciosa que Misao había comprado con el dinero que tenía ahorrado. Kaoru sabía que no la iba a usar, pero la niña insistió en comprársela.

-¡Oh, papá, gracias! -exclamó Misao cuando vio una caja que contenía una cámara de fotos, un rollo de película y unos flashes-. Te has acordado.

-No podría olvidarlo -murmuró Kenshin y Kaoru sonrió-. ¿No vas a abrir los tuyos? -le preguntó a Kaoru.

-Sí -contestó Kaoru y cogió un paquete pequeño.

-Ése no es al que yo me refería, pero no importa. Sigue -dijo Kenshin.

Kaoru quitó los lazos y desenvolvió el paquete. Era un frasco de su colonia preferida. Se acercó a Misao y le dio un beso.

-Gracias, cariño. Es la colonia que más me gusta.

-Esperaba que te gustara. Y gracias por el tuyo -dijo Misao mientras sostenía en la mano la caja musical que Kaoru le había regalado.

Kenshin cogió el paquete rectangular y le apoyó contra la pared.

-No me esperaba nada -dijo Kaoru.

-Ni yo tampoco -dijo Kenshin mientras sostenía en la mano el paquete con la horrorosa corbata que Kaoru le había comprado.

Kaoru rasgó el papel y cuando vio lo que era, se quedó sin habla. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero hizo todo lo posible para no llorar. Era el cuadro que había visto en el aeropuerto cuando llegaron. El paisaje era un molino de viento recortándose en un cielo azul rodeado de bellas flores.

-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? -le preguntó Kenshin teniendo como respuesta que Kaoru respirara profundamente.

-Gracias -dijo Kaoru-. Me gusta mucho.

Cuando Kenshin empezó a desenvolver su regalo Kaoru le detuvo.

-No -dijo ella-. Eso es sólo una corbata. Tengo otro... Kaoru salió corriendo hacia las escaleras y subió a su habitación para coger la calculadora que también le había comprado. Cuando regresó, estaba sin respiración y le dio el paquete a Kenshin para que lo abriera.

Kenshin comenzó a abrirlo y cuando vio lo que era, se quedó mirando a Kaoru.

-¿Cómo sabías que quería esto? -le preguntó.

-De la misma forma que tú sabías que yo quería esto -dijo Kaoru tocando el cuadro.

Kenshin se sentó en un sillón. En sus ojos había una expresión pensativa.

-¿Y bien?

-Bien, ¿qué?

-¿No me merezco un beso? -preguntó Kenshin-. A Misao le has dado uno.

-Es verdad, Kaoru -dijo Misao-. Es Navidad.

-Es muy tímida -le dijo Kenshin a su hija-. ¿Por qué no vas a llamar a Ahome y le dices que venga a abrir sus regalos?

-¡Vale! -contestó Misao sonriendo y salió corriendo a llamarla.

Kaoru se puso muy nerviosa al darse cuenta de que se habían quedado solos.

-¿Te da vergüenza? -preguntó Kenshin-. Ahora no hay nada que no conozca de ti.

-Oh, claro que lo hay -contestó Kaoru . Mi mente y mi corazón. Tú no conoces nada de eso.

-Pero no me importa -dijo Kenshin-. Tu cuerpo es lo único que me interesa. Acércate.

-¡Vete al infierno!- la ira frustración se notaron en su voz, la tristeza simplemente la guardo.

-Es Navidad -le recordó Kenshin con una sonrisa arrogante-. Acércate o le diré a Misao que no me quieres.

-De acuerdo. Ésa es toda la verdad.

Kenshin se inclinó y la agarró por la muñeca. La tumbó en la alfombra y la inmovilizó agarrándola por las muñecas.

-Lucha conmigo -susurró Kenshin con una sonrisa-. Lucha conmigo, Kaoru, y ya veremos quién gana.

En el rostro de Kaoru se reflejaba toda la furia que sentía. A Kenshin le gustaba dominarla.

-Esto está mejor -dijo Kenshin mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Kaoru-. Ahora, abre la boca como lo hiciste esta noche pasada y vamos a emborracharnos el uno del otro.

La mente de Kaoru se rebelaba incluso cuando su cuerpo obedecía a Kenshin, Kaoru intentó mostrarse fría, pero Kenshin era muy apasionado y a ella le gustaba la severidad y la fuerza de su abrazo. Y también le gustaba lo excitado que se ponía Kenshin cuando la tenía en sus brazos a pesar de la fuerza que imprimía ella también era consciente de la tensión de sus brazos, como si temiera romperla.

-¡Oh... Kaoru, sigue así, me gusta! -susurró Kenshin.

Kaoru le abrazó y sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo encima de ella.

-Misao... está al llegar -susurró Kaoru.

-Las oiré cuando se acerquen -dijo Kenshin en voz baja. Kaoru sintió una mano por su cintura, que se deslizaba hasta llegar a sus senos. Los acarició y Kaoru estuvo a punto de soltar un grito ante tanto placer.

La forma en que la acariciaba hizo que perdiera el control. Intentó soltarse, pero no pudo. El placer era demasiado fuerte.

Kenshin se apartó un poco. En sus ojos había una mirada de deseo.

-Esta noche dormiremos juntos. Te tendré de nuevo -dijo Kenshin volviéndola a besar-. ¡Oh, Dios mío, te deseo!

Kenshin se apartó a un lado para que Kaoru se diera cuenta de todo su ardor.

-Tú puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad? -dijo Kenshin-. Un hombre no puede ocultar sus deseos, igual que lo hace una mujer. Te he estado besando y ahora quiero más. Desearía poder saciarme de ti y tú lo sabes. Eres una mujer peligrosa...

Kenshin se levantó y se sentó en una silla. Cogió de encima de la mesa un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

Kaoru se sentó y se arregló el cabello.

-Estás muy bien -le dijo Kenshin-. Nada parece perturbarte, ni siquiera rodar por el suelo conmigo.

Kaoru se puso de pie con mucha elegancia. Cogió el papel de envolver y lo metió en una de las cajas de Misao.

-¿No tienes nada que decir? -preguntó Kenshin.

-¿Qué te gustaría que te dijera? Soy vulnerable contigo. No puedo evitarlo. No tengo la experiencia suficiente para aparentar que no me gusta lo que me haces, pero no es agradable por tu parte reírte de mí.

Kenshin se echó a reír.

-Yo nunca he pretendido ser agradable contigo.

-Si tanto me odias, pide el divorcio -dijo Kaoru.

-¿Qué pensión te gustaría tener? -le preguntó Kenshin con mucho sarcasmo-. ¿Un pozo de petróleo o dos? ¿O una piel de visón y un Ferrari cada año?

-No quiero dinero -contestó Kaoru-. Nunca lo quise. Puedo trabajar para ganármelo.-

-Me lo puedo imaginar, de camarera.- Kaoru estaba a punto de explotar de ira.

-No es ninguna vergüenza hacer un trabajo honrado. Podría hacer ese trabajo y muchos más. No estoy muy preparada, pero no me da miedo trabajar duro. Te puedes guardar tu dinero. No lo necesito. Ni a ti tampoco.-

Kenshin se levantó de la silla.

-¿De veras? Podría obligarte a que me suplicaras.

-Sí, sé que lo harías -contestó Kaoru.

-¡Maldición Kaoru! Eres fría e intocable.

-Aquí está Ahome -dijo Misao entrando con la señora. Misao se quedó mirando el rostro pálido de Kaoru y a continuación el de Kenshin.

-Estaba... diciéndole a Kenshin que mi hermana va a venir a pasar unas vacaciones con nosotros -dijo Kaoru muy aturdida.

-¿Tomoe? -preguntó Kenshin asombrado.

-Sí -contestó Kaoru con una sonrisa-. Quería habértelo dicho antes, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-No me importa tenerla aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?

-No lo dijo.

-¿Te da miedo la competencia? -preguntó Kenshin, sabiendo que esa pregunta le haría daño.

-Nunca he tenido ninguna rivalidad con Tomoe -contestó Kaoru con dignidad-. Ella hace lo que quiere y toma lo que quiere, hasta ahora nada que valga la pena.

Kenshin se quedó mirándola de reojo, pero no dijo una sola palabra. Dio varias caladas al cigarrillo y se acercó a Misao y a Ahome. Ésta lanzó una exclamación cuando vio la bufanda que le había comprado Kaoru y el chal que le habían regalado Misao y Kenshin.

A la hora de la comida, Kenshin subió a vestirse y Misao y Kaoru ayudaron a Ahome a poner la mesa. No le faltaba ni un detalle. Todo se había preparado siguiendo las instrucciones de un libro de cocina que Kaoru tenía. Hasta el pan se había hecho en casa. Había jamón, pavo, salsas, menudillos de ave con patatas, pan de maíz, guisantes crudos, puré de patata y suflé de patata. De postre había bizcocho de fruta, pastel de manzana y chocolates.

Kaoru hizo un esfuerzo por comer, pero hacía tiempo que había perdido el apetito. En cambio Kenshin no tuvo ningún problema para comer. Su mirada estuvo, todo el tiempo, puesta en Kaoru. Él la odiaba y Kaoru lo sabía. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir en su propia defensa. Kaoru era consciente de que le había provocado. Pero también le había querido con locura, aunque él no quisiera ser parte de ella.

Kaoru fijó su mirada en la taza de café que tenía delante. «¿Por qué se habrá molestado en comprarme el cuadro?», se preguntó. «¿Habrá sido por Misao?»

-Kaoru, ¿por qué estás tan triste? -le preguntó Misao.

-Niña, la señora no tiene una madre para celebrar con ella las navidades -dijo Ahome-. Por eso se siente tan triste. Kaoru miró a Ahome y sonrió.

-Gracias. Lo estoy superando muy bien. Ahora tengo una familia con la cual celebrarlo.

Kenshin soltó la servilleta y se levantó de la mesa. Se dirigió a su despacho y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-¿Qué le ocurre a papá? -preguntó Misao.

-A él no le gustan las navidades -dijo Kaoru-. Siento que se haya enfadado.

-Pero él dijo que le gustaba el árbol -dijo Misao-. Y también me dijo el trabajo que le costó encontrar el cuadro que te gustaba. Le habían vendido y tuvo que buscar al hombre que lo compró fue por eso que paso mucho tiempo fuera de la casa la semana pasada.-

Qué extraño era que se preocupara tanto por alguien a quien tenía tanta antipatía. Mientras Kaoru estaba pensando en el comportamiento de Kenshin, sonó el teléfono.

Ahome fue a contestar y regresó enseguida para avisar a Kaoru.

Kaoru cogió el teléfono sabiendo que sólo había una persona que pudiera llamarla en ese momento.

-¿Sí?

-¡Hola, Feliz Navidad! -dijo Tomoe-. Envía a alguien para que venga a buscarme al aeropuerto. He venido a alegrar tus monótonas vacaciones.


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es solo una adaptación del libro "Algo más que el interés" de DIANA PALMER para nuestro entretenimiento.

Así mismo los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Algo más que el interés…

Con un afectuoso saludo a:

kaoruyukishiro

.

Akina Kamiya Himura

anna 04

Pauli

Aletse

Muchas Gracias por leer, un gran abrazo :D

Kaoru cogió el teléfono sabiendo que sólo había una persona que pudiera llamarla en ese momento.

-¿Sí?

-¡Hola, Feliz Navidad! -dijo Tomoe-. Envía a alguien para que venga a buscarme al aeropuerto. He venido a alegrar tus monótonas vacaciones.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente cuando llegaron Kenshin y Kaoru, pero no tardaron en encontrar a Tomoe, inconfundible con sus ojos de gato.

-¡Querida! -exclamó Tomoe mientras corría hacia Kaoru y Kenshin.

Se echó a los brazos de Kenshin, en vez de a los de Kaoru y ésta se quedó horrorizada. Tomoe le besó en la boca con mucho fervor. Lo peor fue que a Kenshin no pareció importarle y se limitó a devolverle el abrazo y sonreír.

-¡Hola! -exclamó Kenshin-. ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar con nosotros?

Tomoe le miraba embelesada.

-Todo el que me dejen -le dijo Tomoe-. He tenido una pequeña riña con mi novio porque me venía a la Propiedad Himura. ¿Qué tal te va?

Kaoru se quedó rígida mientras Tomoe la abrazaba. Ella sabía que el afecto que estaba mostrando Tomoe era pura exhibición.

-¡Vamos! -dijo Tomoe-. Estás pasando mal estas navidades sin tu madre, ¿verdad?

A Kaoru se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y tuvo que apartarse.

-Estoy encantada de que hayas venido a visitarnos -le dijo Kaoru-. Te has perdido la comida de Navidad. Pero no importa, porque Ahome te preparará algo.

-¡Señor, no podría comerme ni un trocito de pan! -exclamó Tomoe-. He comido en el avión. Estoy llenísima, pero nunca como tanto. Sólo tienes que ver mi figura.

Kaoru sabía que Tomoe siempre se comportaba igual con los hombres. Hacía todo lo posible para que la miraran.

Se dirigieron al aparcamiento. Kenshin no apartaba la mirada de ella.

-Estás muy callada, Kaoru -le dijo Tomoe cuando entraron en el coche.

-Ha pasado mala noche -dijo Kenshin, y Kaoru se sonrojó sin que Tomoe se diera cuenta.

-Cuando leí la postal en la que me decías que se iban a casar, casi me muero -le dijo Tomoe a Kenshin-. Tú siempre juraste que nunca podrías permitir que una mujer te dominara.

-Y lo sigo diciendo -contestó Kenshin encendiendo un cigarrillo-. Me casé con Kaoru por esas malditas acciones. No podía obtenerlas de otra manera y esto se lo tengo que agradecer a su madre.

-Ella te odiaba, ¿verdad? -dijo Tomoe sonriendo-. Pobre Kenshin, el matrimonio no es bueno.

Kaoru iba sentada en el asiento trasero e intentaba ignorar todo lo que iban hablando. Si Kenshin hubiera dejado ir a Misao, al menos tendría con quién hablar.

-Pero tiene sus compensaciones -dijo Kenshin mirando por el retrovisor-. ¿Verdad, Kaoru?

-Sí -contestó Kaoru-. Misao es la más grande de ellas.

A Kenshin no le gustó esa contestación y le dirigió una mirada amenazadora, Tomoe soltó una carcajada.

-Eso es típico de ti -le dijo Tomoe a su hermanastra-. Siempre te han encantado los niños. A propósito, ¿Tendrán alguno?

-Sí -dijo Kaoru.

-Kaoru se lleva muy bien con Misao -dijo Kenshin-. Son muy buenas amigas.

-Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Misao -dijo Tomoe con una sonrisa-. Era muy pequeña la última vez que la vi, cuando nos reunimos toda la familia.

-Has dejado olvidada a la familia durante muchos años -le dijo Kenshin.

-Oh, he estado muy ocupada -confesó Tomoe-. Todo el tiempo viajando.

Kaoru seguía sin decir nada, tan sólo se limitaba a mirar por la ventanilla.

Cuando llegaron al rancho, Kaoru llevó a Tomoe a la habitación de los invitados. Aprovechando ese momento que estaban solas le preguntó:

-En serio, ¿cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

-No mucho. No te importa, ¿verdad? Necesito algún lugar donde quedarme hasta que ponga en orden mi vida y mis asuntos financieros.

«¿Será realmente eso o que vas detrás de mi marido?», se preguntó Kaoru.

Kaoru se apoyó en la puerta y miró a Tomoe.

-Eres bienvenida -le dijo Kaoru.

Tomoe se apartó de la ventana y se acercó a Kaoru.

-¿No marcha bien su matrimonio? -le preguntó Tomoe-. La mayoría de las relaciones, al empezar, tienen muchos obstáculos, querida.

Kaoru se limitó a mirarla.

-¿Cómo te fue en París?

-Maravillosamente -contestó Tomoe sonriendo-. Kaoru, deseo que...

Tomoe se paró y se quedó mirando a su hermanastra.

-Gracias por dejarme venir.

-Cuando termines de deshacer la maleta, date prisa en bajar. A Misao le encantará verte.

-Me alegro de que a ti también te alegre -le dijo Tomoe a su hermanastra, que ya salía por la puerta.

Misao se mostró cortés con Tomoe, pero a Kaoru le dio la impresión de que a la niña no le era simpática.

-Ella no se parece en nada a ti, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Misao a Kaoru mientras paseaban por el rancho.

Tomoe le había suplicado a Kenshin que le explicara el funcionamiento de la calculadora y se las arregló para tenerle todo el tiempo para ella.

-No -contestó Kaoru-. Nunca tuvimos una relación de hermanas. No teníamos nada en común.

Misao se quedó mirando a Kaoru y le preguntó:

-¿Vas a tener niños?

-Eso espero -contestó Kaoru-. ¿Te importaría?

-Oh, no. Me encantaría tener un bebé para cuidarle. Me encantan los bebés. Huelen muy bien.

Kaoru sonrió y pensó en cómo sería eso de tener un bebé, poder besarle y compartir todo su cariño con Misao y... En ese momento, su resplandeciente rostro se apagó. Kenshin no había mostrado mucho interés en tener uno. Él sólo la deseaba.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a ver cómo corre Manta? -le preguntó Misao-. Yuri dice que va muy bien. Va a ser una buena yegua.

-Primero tendría que aprender a no echarse encima de la gente -dijo Kaoru riendo-. Vamos a verla.

Manta estaba comiendo avena cuando ellas llegaron por el pasillo lateral del establo. Sacudió la cabeza y se quedó mirándolas fijamente mientras se acercaban al establo con mucho cuidado. Kaoru cogió a Misao de la mano.

-Ten mucho cuidado -le dijo Misao-. Te puede morder. -Ya lo sé. Pero no creo que lo haga -dijo Kaoru acercándose para acariciarle el hocico-. Oh, Manta, eres muy bonita. Siempre quise tener un caballo, pero nunca tuve tiempo. Mamá estaba tan enferma, que tenía que estar siempre pendiente de ella.

-¿Cómo era el sitio donde creciste? -le preguntó Misao.

-Muy verde, cariño -dijo Kaoru-. Recuerdo que había una gran alameda en la ribera del río. También había enormes plantas de flores y un gran árbol de sakura. Nuestra casa era de dos pisos y en la parte de atrás había un patio con una fuente.

-¿Fuiste al colegio como yo?

Kaoru movió la cabeza diciendo que sí.

-Estuve en un colegio interno, en el norte. No me gustaba mucho, pero estaba de moda. Hubiera preferido ir a una escuela pública de la ciudad y estar más tiempo con mis padres.

-Yo estoy muy contenta con la mía -dijo Misao-. Me gusta ir con todas mis amigas.

-Yo nunca tuve amigas -le dijo Kaoru-. Excepto una. Murió cuando todavía estaba en el colegio, y yo lamenté su muerte durante mucho tiempo. No... hago amigos íntimos con mucha facilidad.

-Tú eres mi mejor amiga.

-Pero, tú eres diferente -sonrió Kaoru-. Eres muy especial. Misao se abrazó a Kaoru.

-Y tú también. Me encanta que seas mi madre.

-Y a mí también, cariño.

Kaoru dio un beso a Misao y volvió a acariciar el hocico de Manta.

-¿Te gustaría montar a caballo? -le preguntó Misao-. Tenemos algunos caballos y Yuki es muy dócil.

Los ojos de Kaoru se llenaron de alegría.

-¡Sí!

-¡Vamos!

Unos minutos más tarde, Kaoru iba a caballo al lado de Misao y se dirigían por el camino de la propiedad. Hacía un poco de aire, pero no se notaba demasiado.

-Creo que debería haberme puesto unas botas -dijo Kaoru mirándose los zapatos-. Y también unos pantalones. Con vestido no se puede montar a caballo. ¿Qué pasará si alguien nos ve? Misao se sonrió al ver las piernas de Kaoru al aire.

-Nadie nos verá, te lo prometo.

Cabalgaron a través del bosque y de los pinos y Kaoru pensó que nunca se había sentido tan bien. En ese momento no se acordaba ni de Tomoe ni de Kenshin, sus pensamientos estaban centrados en la belleza del paisaje.

-Sabes me ha dado algo de frio -murmuró Kaoru mirándose las piernas desnudas-. Será mejor que...

-Por fin te he encontrado -dijo Kenshin para acercándose ella-. ¿Estás loca?

En el rostro de Kenshin se reflejaba la ira y sus ojos repararon en las piernas de Kaoru.

-No te enfades, papá. Quisimos salir a montar a caballo y Kaoru no quiso regresar a casa para cambiarse de ropa.

-No, será mejor que coja una pulmonía -contestó Kenshin.

-Regresaremos ahora -dijo Kaoru.

Todo el placer que había sentido momentos antes, había desaparecido.

-Vamos, Misao. Se ha levantado algo de aire. Vete a jugar a casa -le ordenó Kenshin.

-Sí, papá -contestó Misao y antes de marcharse miró a Kaoru.

-¿Dónde está Tomoe? -preguntó Kaoru.

-En casa, preguntándose por qué su hermanastra no puede pasar unos minutos hablando con ella.

-Os fuisteis a tu despacho y cerraste la puerta -le recordó Kaoru-. Supuse que querías intimidad y me fui con Misao a montar a caballo.

-¿Te importó que cerrara la puerta? -le preguntó Kenshin. A Kaoru le importó, pero no quería que Kenshin lo supiera.

-Haz lo que te plazca, Kenshin. No tengo derecho a decir nada. Él la miró como si le hubiese golpeado. Kenshin la cogió del brazo con fuerza y le dijo:

-¡Por todos los cielos, deja de mirar como una huérfana!

-Soy una huérfana. Y me siento perdida.

-¡Kaoru... maldita seas!

Kenshin se bajó del caballo antes de que Kaoru pudiera darse cuenta, la hizo desmontar y cayó al suelo encima de ella, dejándola inmovilizada.

-No luches conmigo -susurró Kenshin.

-No tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Kaoru comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa a Kenshin mientras él le acariciaba la boca con sus labios.

Apartó la camisa y le acarició el pecho. La boca de Kenshin era cada vez más exigente, y Kaoru pudo sentir cómo se estremecía con sus caricias.

Kenshin la hizo levantarse y la llevó debajo de un enorme árbol de sakura , donde se tumbaron sobre un lecho de hojas.

Kenshin deslizó sus manos por la espalda para intentar desabrocharle la cremallera del vestido, mientras sus bocas se acariciaban.

-Cogeré... cogeré una pulmonía -murmuró Kaoru mientras Kenshin le quitaba el vestido.

-Te daré calor -susurró Kenshin abrazándose a su cuerpo para sentir su desnudez.

«Seguro que está pensando en Tomoe», pensó Kaoru.

Kenshin deseaba a Tomoe, pensó Kaoru, pero no podía romper los votos del matrimonio e intentaba desahogar su pasión con Kaoru.

-Por favor-gimoteó Kaoru, mientras Kenshin la devoraba con sus besos.

-No te detengas ahora -dijo Kenshin acariciándole las caderas-. ¿Te das cuenta de cuánto te deseo?

-Yo también te deseo -murmuró Kaoru, mientras le sacaba la camisa de los pantalones y le acariciaba los músculos de la espalda-. ¡Oh, Kenshin, te deseo, te deseo...!

-Eres todo fuego -dijo Kenshin inclinando su cabeza para poder besar los senos de Kaoru-. Así, cariño, sigue así -murmuró al sentir que se arqueaba contra él-. Me estás consumiendo vivo, Kaoru, ¿lo sabías? Cuando te miro, me duele todo el cuerpo. Casi me vuelvo loco la pasada noche, cuando te hice mía... te deseo ahora, Kaoru, aquí y ahora.

Kenshin estaba perdiendo el control, al igual que Kaoru. Era una insensatez. Misao podría llegar en ese momento, o cualquier otra persona.

Unos minutos más tarde, los dos estaban desnudos. La abrasadora pasión que los consumía hacía que no sintieran frío. Mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en el silencio de la noche, Kaoru dio un grito entrecortado, que se mezcló con el canto lejano de los pájaros.

Kenshin la miró intensamente. Su mirada estaba llena de deseo. La abrazó por la cintura y la apretó contra sus caderas, mientras el corazón le latía a gran velocidad. El mundo pareció girar a su alrededor.

Kaoru le oyó repetir su nombre varias veces, hasta que explotó dentro de ella.

Minutos después, cuando ya estuvieron más calmados, le oyó decir:

-¡Dios mío, estamos locos! Nos vamos a helar...

Los ojos de Kaoru estaban cerrados y sus manos acariciaban el pelo de Kenshin, mientras saboreaba ese momento de tenerle tan cerca.

Kenshin se levantó, recogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, mientras, Kaoru hacía lo mismo. Pero ella estaba tan temblorosa, que él tuvo que ayudarla a vestirse.

-Estás temblando -dijo Kenshin, ayudándole a ponerse la chaqueta.

Sí, temblaba, pero no era por el frío.

-Gracias -contestó Kaoru.

Kenshin le acarició las mejillas y se la quedó mirando. Se inclinó y besó sus labios, con un beso tan tierno, que a Kaoru le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Eres el sueño de cualquier hombre -le dijo Kenshin-. Una señorita en público y una gata salvaje en la cama.

Kaoru se sonrojó y Kenshin sonrió. Era una sonrisa diferente a la anterior. Pero sólo duró un instante.

-¡Dios mío, lo hemos hecho en medio del camino! -dijo Kenshin mirando el lugar donde habían estado tumbados.

Kaoru se sacudió las hojas del pelo con manos temblorosas.

-Nos echarán de menos, Kenshin.

-Tú eras la que quería un bebé -dijo Kenshin mirándola con sarcasmo-. Yo sólo trato de hacerte un favor.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose de nuevo vacía.

-Entonces, ¿sólo fue por eso? -preguntó Kaoru-. Pensé que habías dejado a un lado a Tomoe y habías venido a mí buscando alivio.

-¿Por qué piensas que no podría hacerlo con Tomoe? Tú sabes que no le importarían mis cicatrices en la oscuridad.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo intentas? -dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa fría-. A ella le gustan los hombres con dinero.

-Eso es asunto suyo. Olvida lo que dije de llevar tus cosas a mi habitación. No podrás cortarme las alas.

Kaoru tenía ganas de estallar. Intentó controlarse y se subió al caballo agarrando las riendas con fuerza.

-De acuerdo -dijo Kaoru-. Prefiero dormir sola, a lo mejor roncas, tengo el sueño muy ligero.

Antes de que Kenshin pudiera decir nada, Kaoru se fue. No podría aguantar ningún sarcasmo más de él, ni ninguna amenaza respecto a Tomoe. Estaba demasiado dolida.


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es solo una adaptación del libro "Algo más que el interés" de DIANA PALMER para nuestro entretenimiento.

Así mismo los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Algo más que el interés…

Kaoru tenía ganas de estallar. Intentó controlarse y se subió al caballo agarrando las riendas con fuerza.

-De acuerdo -dijo Kaoru-. Prefiero dormir sola, a lo mejor roncas, tengo el sueño muy ligero.

Antes de que Kenshin pudiera decir nada, Kaoru se fue. No podría aguantar ningún sarcasmo más de él, ni ninguna amenaza respecto a Tomoe. Estaba demasiado dolida.

Esa noche, a la hora de cenar, todo transcurrió como en los viejos tiempos. Kaoru comía mientras Tomoe era el centro de atención.

Su hermanastra estaba encantadora y Kenshin estaba reaccio nando a todo ese encanto como si estuviera ciego.

-¿Quieres un poco de pan, Kaoru? -le preguntó Misao.

-No, cariño. Gracias.

-Papá no se puso furioso porque fuiste a montar a caballo con vestido, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh, no! -susurró Kaoru y puso toda su atención en la comida.

-Kaoru -intervino Tomoe-, ¿te acuerdas de los Inari? Me encontré con ellos en Francia una de sus hijas ya va al colegio.

-Me parece estupendo -dijo Kaoru, negándose a seguir la conversación.

Kaoru se excusó tan pronto como pudo y subió las escaleras con Misao mientras Kenshin se quedaba mirándola.

Las semanas transcurrieron lentamente. Tomoe necesitaba la ayuda de Kenshin para resolver todos sus asuntos financieros. Aparentemente, Tomoe había invertido una parte de la heren cia de Sakura y necesitaba consejo sobre cómo debía moverse en la bolsa.

«Es una excusa perfecta para atraer toda la atención de Kenshin», pensó Kaoru.

Por su parte, Kenshin parecía pasar la mayoría del tiempo fuera de casa ocupado en sus negocios y, si hablaba con Kaoru, era para hacerlo con tono áspero. Apenas se acordaba de los días que pasó con ella mientras reía y bromeaba con Tomoe, como si... como si fuese su verdadera mujer.

-¿Qué tal se vive con Kenshin? -le preguntó Tomoe una tar de que estaban juntas.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -dijo Kaoru.

-Sólo quiero entablar una conversación. O intentarlo. Kaoru, llevo aquí cerca de un mes y todavía no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar. ¿Es que no podemos tener una conversación? Si es a causa de Sakura, me doy cuenta de que debería haberte ayuda do, pero ya es demasiado tarde. No puedo evitar el que siempre me hayan consentido tanto, ¿verdad?

Kaoru apartó la mirada. A ella le hubiera gustado tener un poco de ese consentimiento del que parecía lamentarse Tomoe.

-Claro, ser tan guapa tiene sus ventajas -murmuró Kaoru.

-Y sus inconvenientes -contestó Tomoe-. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo nunca he sabido por qué los hombres es taban conmigo? No sabía si me querían por mi persona o por mi belleza. La belleza no dura, Kaoru. Y no tengo nada que sea realmente mío. Ni un marido, ni niños, ni un futuro que se es pere con ilusión.

«¿Quieres a mi marido?», estuvo a punto de preguntarle Kaoru.

-¿Qué hay de tu novio francés? -preguntó Kaoru. Tomoe apartó la mirada y se puso seria.

-Le odio, además no es francés, ¿No te lo había dicho? Se llama Akira es japonés pero por cuestiones de trabajo esta en Paris.

Kaoru pensó en preguntar por qué, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo y, además, no sabía cómo acercar se a Tomoe, aunque tampoco lo había intentado nunca.

-Encontrarás a otro -le dijo-. ¿Te gustaría tomar un café?

Tomoe la miró como si quisiera decirle algo, pero la frial dad de Kaoru no la animaba. Tomoe esbozó una breve sonrisa.

-Seguro, encontraré alguno. A propósito, ¿cuándo vuelve Kenshin de su viaje?

Kaoru se quedó helada.

-Supongo que dentro de unos días. Le diré a Ahome que nos traiga el café -dijo Kaoru y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué he dicho ahora? -se preguntó Tomoe mirando a la mesa con una sonrisa triste.

Kaoru se detuvo en el pasillo para intentar controlarse. ¿Por qué Tomoe no se había ido con Kenshin, si tanto deseaba su com pañía? A Kenshin no le importaría. Kaoru hizo una mueca y las lá grimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Kenshin se llevaría a Tomoe a to dos los sitios con él y, al mismo tiempo, no se daría cuenta si Kaoru caía muerta a sus pies.

-¿Kaoru? -preguntó Tomoe, al oír un gimoteo que venía de la puerta.

Kaoru se secó las lágrimas con el borde de su blusa.

-Lo siento -murmuró desde la puerta-. Muchas veces me acuerdo de mi madre.

-Sé que la echas de menos, querida Sakura siempre fue una mujer fuerte pero te amaba con todo el corazón -le dijo Tomoe-. Yo también la echo de menos. Creo que me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba cuando ya era demasiado tarde para decírselo.

Tomoe fue a acercarse a Kaoru, pero ésta se retiró antes de que pudiera tocarla.

-Dices que no te importa que esté aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Te mo lesta que Kenshin me ayude en los asuntos financieros en los que estoy metida?

-No -dijo Kaoru fríamente.

-Gracias a Dios. Sabía que no tendrías celos.

Tomoe no había notado la frialdad entre marido y mujer, la manera en que ellos se habían evitado desde aquella tarde en la que habían hecho el amor en el bosque.

-Traeré el café -dijo Kaoru.

Tomoe se quedó mirándola fijamente. Su rostro tenía una expresión indescifrable.

El día que Kenshin regresó a casa, Misao y Ahome se habían ido de compras con Tomoe a Tokio. Kaoru estaba sentada en el columpio de la entrada cuando él llegó y le dio un vuelco el corazón al verle.

Kenshin subió las escaleras como si estuviese muy cansado.

-¿No crees que hace frío para estar columpiándose? -le preguntó Kenshin.

Kaoru llevaba puesta la chaqueta de cuero de Kenshin, unos pan talones vaqueros, muy ajustados, y un jersey amarillo. El pelo lo llevaba recogido. No se había dado cuenta del frío que hacía.

-Me gusta columpiarme -respondió Kaoru.

-Oh, sí. Ya me acuerdo -murmuró Kenshin-. ¿Dónde está Tomoe?

-Se ha ido de compras con Ahome y Misao.

Los dedos de Kenshin apretaron con fuerza el asa del maletín.

-¡Maldición!, ¿por qué haces eso?

Kaoru le miró.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Cerrarte como una flor cuando yo me acerco -le dijo Kenshin-. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Cuando entro en la habitación y estás jugando y riendo con Misao, al verme, te cam bia la cara por completo.

Kaoru bajó su mirada.

-¿Qué esperas que haga, que corra hacia ti?

-No puedo imaginarme que hagas eso.

Kenshin dejó el maletín encima de una silla y se sentó al lado de Kaoru. Encendió un cigarrillo.

La sensación de tenerle tan cerca le acobardaba. Hacía se manas que él no la había tocado. Kaoru puso las manos sobre el regazo para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Sueles pasar mucho tiempo aquí fuera en el verano -le dijo Kenshin-. ¡Dios, estás preciosa, con las piernas bronceadas y tan sonriente! Cuando estás lejos de tu hermanastra, eres distin ta. Pero cuando estáis juntas, te cambia el carácter, y eso es lo que te está pasando ahora.

-¿Cómo puedo competir con alguien como Tomoe? -le preguntó Kaoru como si no le importara-. Ella podría hechizar a un dragón.

-Supongo que sí. Pero no es por su belleza, Kaoru. Es por que tiene una personalidad muy fuerte. Lo tiene todo.

-¿Es eso una indirecta?

-Tú no lo tienes todo. Nunca lo has tenido. ¿Es por eso por lo que la envidias y no puedes estar con ella en la misma habi tación? ¿Porque ella sabe comunicarse y tú no?

Kaoru odiaba esa sonrisa burlona. Y odiaba lo que estaba di ciendo. Levantó su mano para pegarle.

Kenshin le agarró por la muñeca y sus ojos la miraron con ferocidad.

-¿Te ha dolido lo que te he dicho?

-Apártate de mí, eres un salvaje -dijo Kaoru llena de ira y frustración.

Kenshin la zarandeó, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Kaoru. Después, apagó el cigarrillo y la abrazó.

-¡Kenshin!

-Relájate, cariño -le dijo Kenshin al oído-, y disfrutaremos el uno del otro, como la última vez que estuvimos en el bosque. ¿No puedes sentir lo que yo siento?

Kaoru se quedó quieta cuando sintió el calor de su cuerpo con tra el suyo. Se arrojó a sus brazos, sintiendo el olor de su colo nia, el olor de su cuerpo y su calor.

Kenshin se rió ante su desconcierto y le soltó la. muñeca para hacerla levantar la cara y poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Señorita de sociedad -le dijo Kenshin mientras la tenía en sus brazos-. ¿No te gusta esto? ¿Odias vivir con un hombre que no puede recitar a Shakespeare, ni hablar del último best-seller contigo?

Kaoru le miró.

-Tú has estudiado.

-Sí, me licencié en Económicas, pero no tuve tiempo para las letras.

-Yo... yo tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para leer y tampo co... puedo recitar a Shakespeare.

Kenshin pareció vacilar y sus dedos dejaron de agarrar su bar billa para acariciarla.

-¿Te conozco del todo?

-Probablemente no, pero, ¿qué importa? Tú querías una madre para Misao y mis acciones. ¿No es eso suficiente?

-Según parece lo es para ti -le dijo Kenshin buscando su mi rada-. Puedes estar muy bien sin mí, ¿verdad?

-Tú me has estado evitando -contestó Kaoru.

-¿Me echas de menos cuando estoy fuera? -le preguntó Kenshin levantando su barbilla y mirándola a los ojos-. No_, _segu ro que no me echas de menos.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-No he sido muy amable contigo, ¿verdad, Kaoru? Te traje aquí a la fuerza y te obligué a casarte conmigo.

Sus dedos rozaron los labios de Kaoru y la miró como si nun ca le hubiera creado ningún problema.

-Casados, pero como si no lo estuviéramos.

-Y sin ninguna solución -dijo Kaoru.

-Sí -admitió Kenshin-. Y hasta ahora, ninguno de los dos ha hecho ningún esfuerzo por llevarse bien, ¿verdad?

Kaoru le miró con cautela.

-Yo no te he sido infiel -le dijo Kenshin- Si es eso a lo que te quieres referir. La única mujer con la que he estado desde que me casé ha sido contigo.

Kaoru se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Kenshin le acarició el pelo y se lo revolvió.

-Por otra parte sólo hemos hecho el amor dos veces, y en ambas ocasiones te mandé al diablo después. Creo que eso no estuvo muy bien por mi parte.

-Siento haberte defraudado -replicó Kaoru.

-Tú nunca me has defraudado a mí -contestó Kenshin-. Nunca.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

-Me comporté contigo como un chiquillo. Nopodía parar me. No podía controlar lo que sentía. Tú... me hiciste ser vul nerable y por eso te odié.

Kaoru apenas podía creer lo que Kenshin estaba diciendo.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú.

Kenshin acarició su garganta y después deslizó su mano hasta sus senos, dejando a Kaoru sin aliento.

-Todo empezó aquella noche que pasé contigo, cuando te nías quince años -le dijo Kenshin-. Si yo te hubiera besado esa noche, nos hubiéramos amado como lobos hambrientos. Comen zamos a desearnos desde el primer momento en que nos abra zamos. ¿Te acuerdas?

Kenshin deslizó sus dedos por encima de sus senos y se quedó mirándolos.

-En pleno día...

Sí. Kaoru se acordaba. Algo en su interior le había hecho sa ber lo que la deseaba. Pero sólo era un deseo y eso no era lo que Kaoru quería. Ella quería amor.

Los dedos de Kenshin se deslizaron debajo de su jersey y sin tieron el frescor de su piel.

-¿No llevas sujetador, Kaoru? -preguntó Kenshin.

Los sujetadores se le habían quedado pequeños y no había tenido tiempo para irse a comprar otros, pero no se lo iba a de cir a Kenshin. Kaoru le agarró de la muñeca y le dijo:

-Kenshin, no.

-Eres mía . ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte cuando quiero?

-¿Qué te ocurre, Kenshin? ¿Es que has estado echando de me nos la compañía de Tomoe?

Kenshin se quedó helado.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Tú la quieres, ¿verdad? -murmuró Kaoru-. Incluso ya has hecho el amor con ella.

-¿Estás celosa?

-Deja que me vaya, por favor.

-No, todavía no. Respóndeme. ¿Estás celosa?

Kaoru cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kenshin.

-Pregúntame por qué paso tanto tiempo con Tomoe y te lo diré -le dijo Kenshin.

Pero Kaoru no quería saber la respuesta. Impulsivamente, Kaoru le rodeó el cuello. Kenshin la miró como si le hubiese hecho daño.

Kaoru sonrió ante la mirada de Kenshin. Le acarició el pelo-¿Es esto lo que quieres? -preguntó Kenshin mientras le aca riciaba el pelo.

Kenshin abrió su boca e intentó forzar los labios de Kaoru, con un asalto que era todo ternura. Kaoru estaba rodeada por sus bra zos, y sus labios contestaron a la pregunta de Kenshin.

Las manos de Kenshin volvieron a deslizarse por debajo de su jersey y sintió el calor de sus senos. Kaoru gimió y se estremeció. Kenshin levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Con sus dedos empezó a hacer círculos alrededor de sus pezones y esperó la reacción de Kaoru.

-¿Cuándo estarán de vuelta? -preguntó Kenshin.

-No lo sé.

Kenshin se inclinó y rozó sus labios.

-Podríamos cerrar la habitación con llave -susurró Kenshin.

-Sí.

Kaoru soltó un grito, cuando las caricias de Kenshin se hicieron bruscas. Kenshin se apartó.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

-Es que estoy muy sensible -le dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Y no sé por qué.

-Tendré cuidado contigo. Esta vez, seré más gentil. Te tra taré como la virgen que eras, Kaoru.

Kaoru se puso a temblar cuando Kenshin la cogió en brazos.

-La primera vez... te resististe -le recordó Kaoru.

-Tú estabas en mis brazos llena de pasión y disfrutando del placer que te estaba ofreciendo. ¡Dios mío, yo me sentí muy orgulloso... de que fueras virgen y de que yo te hiciera sentir eso por primera vez!

-No lo sabía -le dijo Kaoru.

-No podía decírtelo. ¿Es verdad que me deseas?

-Oh, sí, te deseo -dijo Kaoru agarrándole por el cuello-. Kenshin...

Los ojos de Kenshin estaban llenos de alegría cuando entró con ella en la casa. Una vez dentro, Kenshin se inclinó para besar sus senos a pesar de que llevaba el jersey puesto.

Su corazón estaba latiendo a mucha velocidad mientras se dirigía con ella hacia la escalera. Kaoru sentía la misma ferocidad que compartieron aquel día en el bosque. Quizás él no la ama ba pero al menos la deseaba. Y Kaoru también le deseaba a él. Cuando llegaron al último escalón, se oyó el motor de un coche que se aproximaba y Kenshin empezó a maldecir.

-Ahora no -gritó Kenshin. ¡Dios mío, ahora no!

Poco a poco, Kenshin la apartó y el remordimiento y la amar gura se hicieron patentes en su rostro.

Kaoru se apartó e intentó arreglarse el pelo lo mejor que pudo, sin poder mirarle.

-¿Kaoru? -preguntó Kenshin.

Kaoru no pudo contestarle y en ese momento se abrió la puer ta de la casa. Eran Misao y Tomoe, que entraban riéndose.

-Por fin has vuelto -dijo Tomoe sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a Kenshin-. Te hemos echado de menos, ¿verdad chicas?

-Sí, echábamos de menos los gritos del despacho -mur muró Ahome mientras llevaba los paquetes al comedor.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, papá! -exclamó Misao.

Kenshin se echó a reír. A Kaoru le dio la impresión de que él es taba más relajado que nunca. Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la cocina. Kenshin se dirigió hacia el comedor para poder ver lo que habían comprado.

-¿No quieres ver lo que han comprado? -le preguntó Kenshin a Kaoru.

Kaoru se detuvo antes de llegar a la cocina y no quiso darse la vuelta para mirar la mirada de alegría que tenía Kenshin ni oír los halagos que estaba recibiendo de Tomoe.

-Me apetece un café. Voy a poner la cafetera.

Kaoru no volvió a mirar a Kenshin a los ojosdurante toda la no che. No podía soportar el recordar cómo la había excitado. Kaoru se mantuvo apartada de su camino hasta que pudo escabullirse e irse a la cama.

-¿Por qué no viniste con nosotros? -le preguntó Misao a Kaoru mientras se dirigía a la habitación-. Te echamos de me nos. Tomoe dijo que debíamos haberte convencido para que vinieras.

-Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, cariño -dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa-. Me alegro de que te hayas divertido.

-En realidad, no me divertí -dijo Misao-. Con Tomoe te lo pasas muy bien, pero se pasa todo el tiempo hablando y na die más puede decir una palabra.

Los ojos de Kaoru se nublaron. Se abrazó a Misao y le dio un beso.

-Te quiero -susurró Kaoru.

-Yo también te quiero. Buenas noches, Kaoru. ¿No es mara villoso que papá esté en casa?

-Es estupendo, cariño.

-Dijo que subiría a la habitación más tarde para arro parme.

-Buenas noches, cariño -le dijo Kaoru.

-Que duermas bien, Kaoru.

Una vez en la habitación, Kaoru se puso el camisón y se me tió en la cama. Sintió náuseas y notó que el aumento de sus se nos se hacía incómodo. Algo que debería haber tenido hace tres semanas, todavía no le había venido, y se sintió un poco nervio sa. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a darle un hijo a Kenshin. Inconscientemente, se pasó las manos por el vientre. Un hijo. Un hijo con _los_ ojosazules y el pelo rojo, o una niña que se pareciera mucho a ella. Kaoru sonrió. Aunque perdiera a Kenshin, por lo menos tendría a su hijo. Podría darle todo el calor y el cariño que ella hubiera querido darle a Kenshin. Pero Kenshin no la amaba. Él sólo quería su cuerpo y, desde que había llegado Tomoe, ni siquiera eso.

¿Que ocurriría si Tomoe quisiera a Kenshin? Ella estaba jugan do sus cartas y Kaoru no podía imaginar por qué Tomoe se que daba tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué no se iba a Tokio, a Francia o a cualquier otro sitio? Pero sería muy poco cortés decirle que se marchara. De todas formas, Kenshin no la+ dejaría marchar. Él... se preocupaba por ella, y se divertía con ella. Kaoru golpeó la almohada con mucha rabia.

Mientras Kaoru pensaba en esto, se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró Kenshin.

Llevaba puestos los pantalones del traje y tenía la camisa desabrochada. Parecía muy cansado.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Kaoru.

-Así que hemos vuelto a lo de antes, ¿verdad? Las barreras todavía están levantadas y por eso no puedo acercarme a ti.

-¿No puedes?

-Físicamente, sí -contestó Kenshin.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó a la cama. Se quedó mirando a Kaoru y ésta se sonrojó.

-Eso era todo lo que querías, ¿verdad? -preguntó Kaoru.

-Así fue al principio. He debido hacerte mucho daño.

-No te preocupes, Kenshin. He sobrevivido-contestó Kaoru ba jando la mirada.

Kenshin se sentó en la cama y Kaoru se apartó de él.

-¡Oh, Dios, no hagas eso! -gritó Kenshin-. No podría ha certe daño. Si tú no quisieras, ni siquiera te tocaría.

Kaoru se relajó un poco, pero aún permanecía algo tensa.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vaya pregunta -dijo Kenshin sacando un cigarrillo del bol sillo-. ¿Te importa si fumo?

Kaoru movió la cabeza. Kenshin se levantó para coger un cenice ro y, antes de sentarse, le dijo:

-Kaoru, no podemos seguir así.

-¿Quieres el divorcio?

-¡No! -gritó Kenshin-. ¡Por todos los cielos, te dije desde el principio que no iba a ser un matrimonio de una sola noche!

-Sí, desde luego -susurró Kaoru.

-Nosotros debimos intentarlo, pero los dos al mismo tiem po. Haciendo todas las cosas juntos y viviendo como un matri monio normal. Debimos detenernos a tiempo y no hacer de Misao un campo de batalla.

Kenshin estaba preocupado por Misao y era normal.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Podrías empezar durmiendo conmigo.

-¿Es tu cama lo suficientemente grande para los tres? -preguntó Kaoru.

-Te lo diré una vez más: no me he acostado con tu herma na -dijo Kenshin con voz fría.

-Mi hermanastra -corrigió Kaoru.

-Dios mío, ¿no podemos hablar sin discutir?

El rostro de Kaoru tenía una expresión muy fría, pero man tuvo cerrada la boca.

-Kaoru, ayúdame -le dijo Kenshin-. No sabes lo duro que es para mí. Me duele saber cómo te he tratado. Pero por lo menos haz un esfuerzo, ¿Por favor?

Kaoru le miró con curiosidad. Se preguntaba a qué se debía aquel cambio en él. ¿O era otra treta para hacerle pagar por obli garle a realizar un matrimonio que no quería?

-No confías en mí, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo podría si cada vez que me acercaba a ti, encontra bas alguna manera de apartarte o de hacerme pagar por lo que consideras tu debilidad?

Kenshin inclinó la cabeza y dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Sí. Supongo que lo hice, eres la única de bilidad que tengo, ni siquiera Misao se compara contigo.

-Y tú odias eso -murmuró Kaoru-. Odias perder el con trol de cualquier situación.

-¿Y tú no? -preguntó Kenshin-. Tú luchaste contra mí des de la primera vez, y no estuviste dispuesta a ceder. Pero las co sas no salieron como pensabas, y llegaste a enfadarte contigo mis ma tanto como yo.

-Yo fui la única que pagó por ello.

-Sí, lo sé, te hice daño.

Kenshin se inclinó sobre ella.

-Pero dejando todo eso a un lado, nosotros no podemos continuar así. Evitándonos cada noche y haciéndonos daño el uno al otro. Estamos casados, Kaoru. Si nos llevamos mejor, nues tro matrimonio será un éxito.

-Entonces, dile a Tomoe que se marche.

-¿Es eso un ultimátum? -preguntó Kenshin-. ¿Piensas que puedes darme órdenes porque sabes que te deseo?

-No estoy tratando de hacer eso.

-Yo creo que sí -dijo Kenshin poniéndose de pie-. Yo ya he dado el primer paso. Cuando quieras hablar conmigo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Claro que sí -contestó Kaoru-. Dondequiera que mi her manastra esté.

Kenshin la miró y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Kaoru se quedó tum bada en la cama, con lágrimas en las mejillas. ¿Por qué no ha bía querido intentarlo? ¿Por qué estaban sus emociones tan con fusas que no podía ni hablar? Kaoru apoyó el rostro en la almo hada. Probablemente, todo lo que tenía eran nervios. Su cuerpo no podía volver a su ritmo normal. Ella no estaba embarazada, no podía estarlo. Todo estaba en su imaginación.

Durante los días siguientes, Kenshin la invitó a ir con él a mu chos sitios: a la centro a comprar cosas para la casa, a hacer viajes por la propiedady a participar en los asuntos sociales. Kaoru denegó todas las invitaciones sin dar explicaciones.

-¡Dios mío, Kaoru! ¿No podrías intentarlo?

-Lo estoy intentando. Quedándome sola -contestó Kaoru. Kenshin suspiró y la miró.

-Algún día dejaré la elección en tus manos, cariño -dijo Kenshin-. Ahora te voy a llevar a mi cama y te voy a amar. Des pués, hablaremos.

Kaoru se sonrojó y se levantó de la silla.

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre cuánto me odias por desearme? En realidad, yo no te deseo, Kenshin.

Kenshin hizo un intento por acercarse a ella, pero Kaoru se apartó. Kenshin frunció el ceño y vaciló.

-Podría obligarte a pedirme perdón.

-¿Cuál sería la finalidad? -preguntó Kaoru-. Nunca te he causado ningún problema, ¿verdad? Me he mostrado muy cor tés con Tomoe y entre los dos hay una enorme barrera. Misao piensa que todo va muy bien.

-Kaoru, ¿me odias? -preguntó Kenshin. Kaoru se dio cuenta del cansancio que mostraba la cara Kenshin y lo triste que estaba.

-No -contestó Kaoru-. No te odio, ni siquiera me siento capaz de sentir algo así por ti.

-Podríamos dormir juntos -dijo Kenshin-. Sin nada de sexo. Tan sólo dormir. Podríamos intentarlo para conocernos mejor. Kaoru no podía hacerlo, y menos en ese momento. No estaba dispuesta a que Kenshin se diera cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

-Me gustaría... dormir sola -murmuró Kaoru.

-Ése es el mayor problema de nuestro matrimonio -dijo Kenshin-. Te encanta hacerlo todo sola.

-¡Yo no te saqué de tu casa, ni te obligué a casarte conmi go! -gritó Kaoru con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kenshin se acercó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Silencio, cariño -murmuró Kenshin-. No llores, por favor. Kenshin intentó calmarla. Le dio un beso en la frente, en las me jillas y en la boca.

-No llores, cariño. No puedo soportarlo.

Kenshin estaba muy cariñoso. Nunca se había mostrado así, y Kaoru estaba asombrada por su comportamiento. Kenshin sacó un pa ñuelo del bolsillo y le secó las lágrimas.

-Confía en mí -dijo Kenshin mirándola a los ojos-. Tú so lías mirarme a mí así en otro tiempo, pero yo fui muy desagra dable contigo.

-Tú no querías casarte conmigo. Me di cuenta- le dijo Kaoru.

Kenshin le agarró por los hombros.

-Yo no quería casarme con nadie. Te quería muchísimo. Te deseé durante años y una vez que te tuve, en lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en volver a tenerte -dijo Kenshin apoyando su frente en la de Kaoru-. Kaoru, cuando me levanto por las ma ñanas, me gusta tenerte a mi lado y, cuando por las noches me voy a la cama, deseo que estés conmigo. ¿No es esto suficiente venganza para ti?

Sí que lo era. Pero Kaoru no pensó si ella podría soportar a Kenshin en la intimidad, sabiendo que no la amaba.

-Estoy muy cansada, Kenshin -murmuró Kaoru-. Tengo ga nas de dormir.

Kenshin se apartó de ella.

-En realidad tú no me quieres, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Kenshin.

Kenshin la dejó y, antes de salir de la habitación, le sonrió.

-No me sorprende. Las mujeres nunca se han acostumbra do a mí y nunca me han querido.

Cuando Kenshin llegó a la puerta, Kaoru se empezó a acordar de las cicatrices, y de todo el tormento que él había su frido por una mujer que no le quería.

-¡Kenshin! -gritó Kaoru.

-Duérmete, Kaoru. No voy a molestarte de nuevo. Kenshin salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.


	9. Chapter 9

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kaoru bajó a desayunar, Tomoe ya estaba en la mesa. Se sentó al lado de Kenshin y no dijo nada.

-Por fin has bajado -le dijo Tomoe-. Pensé que te ibas a quedar todo el día en la cama.

En realidad, Kaoru no venía de la cama. Había estado en el cuarto de baño, porque había tenido náuseas nada más al levantarse. Pero no estaba dispuesta a contárselo a nadie.

-Tenía sueño -dijo Kaoru a su hermanastra-. Hola, Misao. Kaoru saludó a Misao e ignoró a Kenshin.

-Tomoe quiere ir a ver el centro histórico -le dijo Kenshin.

-Lo pasaran muy bien. Estoy segura -contestó Kaoru.

-Misao y tú también vendras conmigo -añadió Kenshin.

-No. Yo no -le dijo Kaoru-. No me apetece darme una ca minata por la ciudad.

Kenshin se quedó mirándola.

-Te he dicho que vienes.

-Kaoru, no nos estropees el día -dijo Tomoe-. El otro día le dijiste a Misao que querías ir. ¿Por qué no vienes hoy? Kaoru no podía decirle a su hermanastra el por qué no quería ir y se limitó a sorber su café.

-De acuerdo -dijo Kaoru al final.

-Te gustará -le dijo Misao-. Tú y yo pasearemos por los jardines y te enseñaré esa ardilla que posa para las fotos.

-No está bromeando -dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa-. Es una ardilla que se queda quieta cuando la fotografían.

-¿Le has hecho alguna vez una foto, Kenshin? -preguntó Tomoe.

-No, pero mi oficina está muy cerca de los jardines de la plaza principal. Algunas veces, en primavera, paso por allí a la hora de la comida cuando voy al restaurante.

La plaza de Oro estaba cerca del hotel Sarur y Kaoru se quedó sorprendida por la grandeza de los jardines, llenos de ca minos, bancos, mesas y monumentos dedicados a personajes históricos.

Uno de los templos más antiguos de Osaka seguía estructura ori ginal, estaba flanqueada por una puerta a cada lado. Kaoru tocó las paredes y el contacto la hizo estremecerse al pensar que cien to ochenta hombres habían muerto allí, en un frío día de marzo de durante la guerra. Miró a su alrededor e intentó imaginarse la muerte de esos hombres ante las arrolladoras fuerzas mejicanas de Santa Ana.

-La mayoría de los hombres que murieron aquí eran de la capital -le dijo Kenshin a Kaoru.

-¿De verdad?.

-Ellos fueron unos hombres especiales -murmuró Kaoru. -Y estaban acostumbrados a la muerte. Vivieron tiempos muy difíciles, sin ningún tipo de lujo.

-He leído algunos libros sobre eso -dijo Kaoru-. En la ma yoría no estaban de acuerdo sobre cuántos hombres murieron aquí.

-Hubo testigos y vieron quién sobrevivió -le dijo Kenshin-. Ellos son los mejores historiadores. Acércate aquí.

Kenshin dejó a Kaoru que pasara a una habitación donde se encontraba la pólvora y las balas. Al lado había otra habitación que estaba protegida por una reja de hierro y que contenía diferentes banderas.

-Algunas inscripciones de la pared son muy antiguas -le explicó Kenshin a Kaoru.

En las paredes había pinturas que representaban a las tro pas que invadiendo la ciudad. También había armas en una vitrina junto con otros objetos.

Kaoru se detuvo en la puerta de salida y se quedó mirando el techo v escuchando el eco de la voz de un guía que narraba los días del asedio y la batalla final.

-¿Tienes frío? -le preguntó Kenshin a Kaoru. Kaoru movió la cabeza negando.

-Es que... -Kaoru se interrumpió y miró a Kenshin-. Yo he leído cosas sobre la guerra, pero estar aquí... es muy diferente. El libro no tiene suficientes páginas para expresar todo esto.

Kenshin le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la acercó a él. -Aquellos hombres sabían lo que hacían y por qué. Somos una nación con honor. Y todo fue gracias a un puñado de hombres que no quisieron alzar una bandera blanca -dijo Kenshin, mirando a Kaoru-. Incluso las mujeres lucharon.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente y sin parpadear.

-Por fin os encuentro -dijo Tomoe interrumpiéndoles-. Vamos, que tenemos que ver los recuerdos.

Había un enorme roble a la salida, cuyas ramas daban de lante de las ruinas. Kenshin seguía agarrado a Kaoru, y ella se acercó aún más mientras miraba las puertas de entrada.

-No quiero entrar ahí -dijo Kaoru.

-Ni yo tampoco -contestó Misao-. Vamos a ver la ardi lla, por favor.

-Creo que sería mejor ir al museo -dijo Tomoe-. ¿Hay turquesas en las tiendas del museo? Me encantan las turquesas.

Kaoru no quiso discutir con su hermanastra lo que se haría primero.

Al final, entraron. Allí había muchas cosas que ver y Kaoru se soltó de Kenshin. Kaoru estuvo viendo manuscritos, monedas, re tratos históricos y armas, mientras, Tomoe y Misao estuvieron viendo las joyas y los recuerdos.

Tomoe convenció a Kenshin para que le comprara una pul sera de turquesas muy cara. A Misao le compró una gorra de mapache.

-¿Qué quiere usted, señora Himura? -le preguntó Kenshin a Kaoru con una expresión de alegría en su rostro que Kaoru nunca había visto.

-Me gustaría... una sortija -contestó Kaoru.

-¿Una sortija?

-Sí, con una piedra preciosa, no tuvimos anillo de compromiso Ken.

Kenshin se inclinó en la estantería y le dijo a Kaoru que echara un vistazo. Kaoru eligió una de plata con incrustaciones de tur quesa. Kaoru se puso la sortija y después, en el mismo dedo, el anillo de boda.

Kenshin lo pagó, pero no fue tan caro como el regalo de Tomoe.

-¿Sólo quieres eso? -le preguntó Kenshin.

-Sí -contestó Kaoru mientras miraba la sortija-. Gracias, Kenshin.

-Debiste tener un anillo de boda que fuera mejor -le dijo Kenshin.

-No importa -contestó Kaoru-. Me gusta el que tengo. Es muy sencillo, pero tiene una elegancia y una dignidad que no tie nen los diamantes.

-Eres una mujer muy extraña.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? -le preguntó Kaoru-. Te casaste conmigo.

-Sí -contestó Kenshin-. Me casé contigo.

-Sin tener ninguna elección.

-Acerca del matrimonio, Kaoru...

-No te molestes -interrumpió Kaoru-. Ya hemos hablado una y otra vez de eso y siempre es lo mismo. Al final, termina mos discutiendo.

-Deberías intentar conocerme aunque fuera sólo un poco y entonces, no ocurriría eso. Debes tratar de cambiar y no alejarte de mí.

-Es más seguro alejarme de ti -dijo Kaoru un poco áspe ra-, es menos doloroso.

El rostro de Kenshin se quedó pálido y la miró con amargura.

-Sé que no he sido muy amable contigo. Y por si acaso tú no te das cuenta, estoy intentando portarme mejor estos días, pero parece que tú me lo quieres poner más difícil.

-¿Lo estás intentando? ¿Para ti ir detrás de Tomoe signi fica intentarlo seriamente?

-¿Estás celosa?

-No lo estoy. Y si lo estuviera, me moriría antes de que tú lo supieras. Yo no revelaría mis secretos al enemigo, señor Langston.

-¿Soy yo tu enemigo?

-¿Tú qué piensas?

-Trato de no pensar en nada, Kaoru.

En ese momento, Misao se acercó corriendo a ellos.

-¡Dense prisa para ver la ardilla! Hay un hombre que le está dando nueces.

Cuando Kaoru llegó, el hombre todavía estaba dándole nue ces y la ardilla las cogía de su mano.

-Tiene carácter -dijo el hombre riéndose mientras el roe dor cogía las nueces de su mano-. Seguro que impresiona a los turistas. Ellos no pueden entender lo domesticada que está.

-Me hubiera gustado haberme traído la cámara -dijo Kaoru-. ¡Qué fotografía tan bonita!

Otro turista debió pensar lo mismo y se acercó con su cámara para hacerle una foto.

Kaoru pensó que después de aquella excursión cualquier per sona habría vuelto a su casa, pero ellos se fueron a dar vueltas por todo el centro de la ciudad. Fueron a un mercado, donde ha bía puestos de artesanía y continuaron por el Paseo del Río. Pa saron por montones de restaurantes y pubs que tenían terrazas donde los turistas se sentaban en verano y primavera para con templar el río. Kaoru dio un suspiro mientras paseaba por allí, y deseó que el tiempo fuera mejor para poder sentarse en una mesa y contemplar el río. Estaba muy cansada. Debía de ser a causa del embarazo.

Kenshin le agarró el brazo.

-¿Quieres descansar un poco? Kaoru le miró y se sorprendió por su cortesía.

-Sí, me gustaría -contestó Kaoru.

-Sólo quedan unos pasos más para llegar al restaurante. Kenshin las llevó al restaurante desde el que se veía el río. Se sentaron y un camarero les llevó los menús. Kaoru tenía mucha hambre y pidió varias presentaciones de sushi.

Mientras, Kenshin la contemplaba con una mirada protectora y Tomoe seguía hablando como una cotorra. Estuvo hablando durante toda la comida, hasta que por fin Kenshin se levantó, se agarró del brazo de Kaoru, y no del de Tomoe, y se dirigieron has ta donde tenían aparcado el coche. Parecía como si Kenshin tuviera miedo a que Kaoru se alejara de él.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Kaoru se fue a su dormitorio y se tumbó. Se sintió muy cansada y con ganas de vomitar. Todos sus pensamientos estaban confusos, porque no sabía en realidad lo que ella quería... ni lo que Kenshin quería de ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia es solo una adaptación del libro "Algo más que el interés" de DIANA PALMER para nuestro entretenimiento.

Así mismo los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Algo más que el interés…

Kaoru se quedó dormida. Cuando se despertó ya se había he cho de noche. Al moverse, se dio cuenta de que tenía puesto el camisón.

«¿Me lo puse antes de dormirme?», se preguntó Kaoru. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró Kenshin con una bandeja llena de comida.

-Por fin te has despertado -murmuró poniendo la bande ja encima de la cama-. Ahome pensó que tenías que comer algo. Kaoru se puso la almohada en la espalda y se sentó en la cama.

-Estoy muerta de hambre -dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa-. ¿Me pusiste tú el camisón?

-Te quedaste dormida con los pantalones y el jersey -dijo Kenshin-. Pensé que así estarías más cómoda.

-Sí que lo estoy. Gracias.

-Toma -le dijo Kenshin ofreciéndole un poco de pollo que ha bía preparado Ahome.

-¡Está delicioso!

Kaoru cogió el tenedor y siguió comiendo mientras Kenshin la miraba.

-¿Quieres algo de postre? -le preguntó Kenshin-. Ahome ha hecho pastel de manzana.

Kaoru movió la cabeza negando.

-No me cabe en el cuerpo ni un bocado más.

-Me parece que has engordado -murmuró Kenshin mientras recogía la bandeja-. Los pantalones no los tenías abrochados. Sólo tenías subida la cremallera.

-He comido mucho últimamente -dijo Kaoru mintiendo-. Además, ¿es que te importa si gano peso? Nunca te fijas.

-Yo me doy cuenta de todo lo referente a ti -dijo Kenshin-. De todo.

-¿De veras? -le preguntó Kaoru-. Pero te fijas más en Tomoe.

Kenshin le acarició la mejilla y la miró con ternura.

-Tomoe sabe cómo coquetear, cariño. Tú nunca te has preocupado en aprenderlo.

-¿Quieres decir que debería aprender de ella? -le pregun tó Kaoru-. ¿Crees que podría enseñarme a ser una libertina?

-Tú la odias, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Kenshin-. ¿Es porque tienes envidia del éxito que tiene con los hombres?

-¡Maldito seas!

-No tienes muy buenos modales, señora Himura -le dijo Kenshin-. Sabes, desde que estás aquí, has mejorado mucho. Si gues siendo una señorita, pero más humana.

-¡Mira quién habla de humanidad! -le dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa cínica-. ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

-¿Es una pregunta o un reto? Una vez te pedí que durmie ras conmigo y tú no aceptaste. Supón que yo paso por alto tus deseos y te impongo mi voluntad.

Kaoru sintió pánico. Todavía era demasiado vulnerable a él, y necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos acer ca del matrimonio.

-No, por favor. No lo hagas -susurró Kaoru.

-¿Y si te prometo ser amable y no herirte?

Kaoru sintió que se iba a desmayar por la manera en que la estaba mirando. Apenas podía respirar por el rápido latido de su corazón. Kaoru no podía hacer ahora lo que Kenshin quería de ella. Todavía no.

-No me voy a andar con rodeos, ya te lo dije la pasada noche.

-Ya sé que me lo dijiste, pero no te creí -dijo Kenshin po niéndose de pie-. ¡Tú me deseabas cuando nos casamos!

-Sí. Eso es cierto. Y tú me lo echaste en cara hasta que lo aborrecí.

-Creo que sí. Pero tú no pensabas lo mismo el otro día cuando... estabas sentada en el columpio de la entrada.

Kaoru intentó evitar su mirada.

-Pero eso fue entonces. No ahora -contestó Kaoru.

-¿Y qué ha cambiado?

-Tú -contestó Kaoru con firmeza-. No sé qué hacer con tigo. No me atrevo a confiar en ti. Primero me obligas a casar me contigo tan sólo por las acciones. Después, quieres acostarte conmigo y procuras herirme lo máximo posible. Y ahora dices que quieres llevar un matrimonio como Dios manda. Algunas ve ces pienso que disfrutas torturándome.

-¿Es eso lo que crees? -preguntó Kenshin acercándose a la cama-. Kaoru..., ¿por qué tenemos que pelearnos? Yo soy el pri mero en admitir que te he dado muchas razones para que no con fíes en mí, pero tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿De veras? -preguntó Kaoru con la mirada baja. Kenshin extendió la mano y le levantó la barbilla.

-Últimamente estás muy cambiada -murmuró Kenshin cam biando de tema-. Tu rostro es más redondo y tus senos han aumentado.

Kenshin bajó la mirada hasta sus senos y Kaoru se sonrojó.

-Gracias por traerme la cena -dijo Kaoru.

-¿Sólo me das las gracias y las buenas noches? -dijo Kenshin poniéndose de pie-. Hace tiempo te tuve en la palma de mi mano, Kaoru. Fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta de ello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde -dijo Kenshin mientras recogía la bandeja-. Que descanses, cariño. Quizás seamos capaces de arreglarlo todo.

-¿Está Tomoe todavía levantada? -le preguntó Kaoru a Kenshin cuando se dirigía a la puerta.

Kenshin se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-Sí. ¿Estás celosa, cariño?

-¡Márchate! Odio a los hombres, te odio a ti y odio a Tomoe. Odio al mundo entero.

Kenshin se limitó a sonreír.

-Cuando te canses de rumiar, ven a buscarme. Descubri rás que es más fácil de lo que tú piensas.

Kaoru no quería oírle. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando que las lágrimas no brotaran.

Kaoru se tumbó y trató de dormirse. Soñó que Tomoe y Kenshin estaban en la cama. Ella le mataría. Y también mataría a Tomoe. Y después, se iría a su casa . De repente, se despertó muy cansada y algo enferma. La venganza fue el últi mo pensamiento que tuvo en la mente.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que se había hecho tarde para ir a la iglesia, no le gustaba llegar cuando la misa estaba empezada. Se puso un vestido y se cepilló el pelo.

La casa estaba en completo silencio. Tan sólo, se oía algo de ruido en el despacho. La puerta estaba entornada.

Kaoru empujó la puerta y la abrió del todo. Se quedó com pletamente pálida,Tomoe estaba abrazada a Kenshin y se estaban besando. Kaoru se quedó mirándoles fijamente y el mundo se le vino abajo. Los odió con todas sus fuerzas.

En ese momento, Kenshin levantó la cabeza sonriendo y vio a Kaoru, la mirada de Kenshin en otro momento hubiera resultado muy cómica, pero para Kaoru fue sólo una confirmación de la peor sospecha.

Tomoe se quedó mirándola absorta.

-¡Kaoru! -dijo Tomoe vacilante-. Déjame que te diga...

-No es lo que tú te imaginas -contestó Kenshin muy aturdido.

-Desde luego que no -contestó Kaoru.

Kaoru tenía los labios temblorosos. Todos los años que había pasado tratando de aceptar el comportamiento de su hermanas tra con frialdad, quedaron en el olvido.

-¡Maldita seas! -gritó Kaoru a Tomoe-. No es suficiente que durante diez años me quitaras todo y que cuando mamá en fermó durante tantos años, te fueras y me dejaras sola para hacerlo todo. No, con eso no tenías suficiente, tuviste que venir aquí, para arrebatarme a mi familia.

Tomoe se estaba quedando pálida.

-Kaoru, espera...

-¡Vete al diablo! Siempre me has quitado todos los hom bres que he tenido. Tú engatusaste a Sakura para que te dejara las joyas de mi abuela y la herencia que yo hubiera pasado a mis hijos, y fuiste a empeñarlo todo para sacar dinero. Incluso tuviste el valor de preguntar por el dojo Kamiya, que era para mí. ¡Por todos los cielos, el dojo, que perteneció a mi familia durante tantísimos años! Y ahora me quieres quitar a Kenshin.

-Kaoru, por favor... -le suplicó Tomoe acercándose a ella. Pero Kaoru se apartó. Se sacó el anillo de boda del dedo... el anillo que un día Kenshin le puso y el de plata que le compró cuan do fueron de paseo.

-Para que no te falte nada, toma... -dijo Kaoru tirándole los dos anillos-. ¡Quédate con todo! Por primera vez, te has que dado con algo que yo no quería desde el principio.

Kenshin se quedó mirándola mientras decía eso, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra.

-Me vuelvo a casa -dijo Kaoru limpiándose las lágrimas-. Tengo que seguir adelante con mi vida. ¡Y no quiero volver a veros, a ninguno de los dos!

Kaoru se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho, sin hacer caso a las disculpas de Tomoe. Sin saber hacia donde ir, Kaoru abrió la puerta de la calle y corrió por las escaleras. Llevaba los ojos tan nublados por las lágrimas que no vio el primer escalón. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó rodando hasta el final de las escaleras. Sin tió un dolor muy fuerte y a continuación perdió el conocimiento.

Tuvo un sueño horroroso. Se estaba ahogando y pedía ayu da a Kenshin, pero él no la podía oír porque estaba bailando con Tomoe. Cada segundo que pasaba, se ahogaba más... y más...

-¡Despiértese, despiértese! -dijo una voz a su lado.

Kaoru abrió los ojos y vioa un hombre que llevaba gafas y que la estaba mirando con un aparato óptico.

-Hola -murmuró Kaoru.

-Hola -dijo el señor mientras volvía a mirarle los _ojos _con ese aparato-. Bueno, parece que no ha sido nada. Ha tenido suerte.

Kaoru echó un vistazo a toda la habitación. Estaba casi vacía, tan sólo había una enfermera al fondo.

-¿El niño? -murmuró Kaoru al recordar lo que le había ocurrido-. ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hijo?

El médico frunció el ceño.

-¿Es que está embarazada?

-Sí, creo que sí -contestó Kaoru, y le contó los síntomas que tenía.

El médico la examinó con mucho cuidado y pidió que se le hicieran pruebas.

-Debería pasar aquí toda la noche -le dijo el médico-. No creo que haya sufrido ningún daño, pero tendré que asegu rarme. No se preocupe. La atenderé muy bien.

-Doctor, por favor, si están ahí fuera mi marido y mi fa milia, no les diga todavía nada del bebé.

-No quiere que le robemos su secreto, ¿eh? De acuerdo. Pero si no les dejo pasar aquí, tendré que tener un palo ahí afue ra, para poderme proteger. Su marido, desde que la trajo, ha es tado haciendo preguntas a todo el mundo que salía de la habi tación. Le diré que pase.

Kaoru no quería hablar con Kenshin. Estaba demasiado débil para discutir con él. Y tampoco sería capaz de dar ninguna explicación.

Kaoru cerró los los abrió, se encontró a Kenshin delante de ella, con una mirada que la asustaba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Kaoru se humedeció los labios e intentó respirar profun damente.

-Estoy algo entumecida -murmuró.

Kenshin alargó el brazo y la cogió de la mano. Él esperaba que Kaoru la apartara, pero no fue así, y ella se dio cuenta de que lle vaba el anillo puesto otra vez.

-El médico ha dicho que no tienes nada. ¿Por qué te tie nen aquí? -le preguntó Kenshin a Kaoru.

-Sólo... para hacerme algunas pruebas -dijo Kaoru-. Es toy muy bien.

Kenshin entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kaoru.

-¡Oh, Dios mío... Kaoru...! -exclamó Kenshin cerrando los _ojos-. ¡Kaoru...!_

Kenshin parecía estar aterrado. Kaoru intentó soltarle la mano, porque quería enderezarse y abrazarle, pero él no entendió su gesto y se apartó.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo? -le preguntó Kenshin. Kaoru se estaba desvaneciendo y no pudo oír a Kenshin. El dolor estaba desapareciendo...

Cuando volvió en sí era completamente de noche. Cuando abrió _los ojos, vio _entrar a Tomoe con un refresco en la mano. La mirada de Kaoru se volvió fría. Iba a hablar cuando Tomoe se acercó a la cama rápidamente y se lo impidió diciendo:

-Por favor, no te muevas. Por favor, Kaoru. Me harán salir. Le prometí a Kenshin que no te dejaría ni un minuto sola, Kaoru se volvió a tumbar y cerró los ojos.

-Por favor, escucha -le suplicó Tomoe-. Si quieres que me vaya, entonces, llamaré a una enfermera o a alguien para que se quede contigo. ¿De acuerdo?

-No puedo ir a ninguna parte -le contestó Kaoru y volvió la cabeza.

-No, no puedes -dijo Tomoe mientras se sentaba al bor de de la cama-. Lo que viste... y te lo prometo por Dios, fue tan sólo un beso de agradecimiento. A pesar de lo que tú crees, yo no vine aquí para robarte a tu marido. Como si yo pudiera... -Tomoe se paró unos segundos y continuó-: Kenshin no me quiere.

Kaoru se quedó mirando a la pared. Lo que más deseaba era que su hermanastra se marchara.

-Esta mañana me llamó Akira, mi amigo de francia -le dijo Tomoe-. Quiere casarse conmigo, Kaoru. ¿Te lo puedes ima ginar? Quiere casarse conmigo cuanto antes.

Por primera vez, Tomoe llamó la atención de Kaoru. Ésta vol vió de nuevo la cabeza y la miró.

-Nunca creí que pudiera echarme tanto de menos. Incluso Kenshin me dijo que si de veras Akira me quería, me pediría que volviera a su lado. Quise marcharme hace algunas semanas, pero Kenshin me pidió que me quedara, quizás él quería que me que dara más tiempo para que tú tuvieras celos. Entonces, lo que yo hice fue intentar ayudarle un poco. Pero lo que hice fue empeo rar las cosas. Querida, tú eres tan introvertida... -Tomoe se in terrumpió y la cogió de la mano-. Tú no nos permitiste que nos acercáramos lo suficiente a ti como para hacerte daño. Y creo que lo entiendo. Algunas veces me he portado muy mal con tigo, ¿verdad? Yo sabía que tú no querías que estuviese aquí, pero me dije a mí misma que si me ponía un poco dura, sería capaz de llegar a ti. Sólo quería a alguien con quien hablar, nunca he tenido a nadie, tan sólo a ti.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -1e preguntó Kaoru.

-No sabía cómo hacerlo. Todo me parecía muy confuso, Kaoru. Me río, bromeo y finjo ser superior. Pero a veces intento dejar de actuar e intentar ser yo misma. Especialmente con la gente que me importa.

-¿Cómo Akira? Tomoe sonrió.

-Mira, él pensó que yo era una coqueta que no tenía sen timientos. Vine aquí muy dolorida, pero lo oculté tan bien, que nadie se dio cuenta, tan sólo Kenshin. Supongo que a él le pasaba lo mismo y por eso se dio cuenta.

Kaoru cerró los ojos. No podía soportarlo.

-Por favor, no me odies -le dijo Tomoe-. Solamente se lo estaba agradeciendo, no podría lastimarte por nada del mundo.

Kaoru alargó el brazo y agarró la mano de Tomoe.

-Lo siento, no lo entendí -dijo Kaoru-. Me arrepiento de todas las cosas que te dije...

-Tenías toda la razón -le contestó Tomoe con una sonri sa-. ¡Qué temperamento tienes!

-No sabía que lo tenía, hasta que Kenshin comenzó a atormentarme.

-Pobre hombre -murmuró Tomoe-. Hoy ha pagado por todos los pecados, incluso los que no había cometido.

-¿Está aquí? -preguntó Kaoru a su hermanastra.

-Lleva todo el día. Hace unos minutos le dije que fuera a comer algo. Está muy trastornado por lo ocurrido. Se siente responsable.

-Bueno, Kenshin se puede ir a casa y...

-¿Y hacer qué? -le preguntó Tomoe-. Kaoru, ese hombre te quiere. Nunca he visto a un hombre que sufriera tanto como él. Cuando te caíste por la escalera, yo tuve que ir a llamar a una ambulancia porque él no te quería dejar sola. Y cuando la ambulancia llegó, los hombres tuvieron que apartar a Kenshin porque no quería separarse de ti. Estaba muy asustado. Gracias a Dios que Misao no estaba en casa cuando ocurrió.

-¡Misao! -exclamó Kaoru intentando sentarse en la cama, pero Tomoe no la dejó-. Pobre Misao, ¿la has llamado?

-Hace unas horas. Ahome y ella están en casa.

-Me siento como una tonta. Y todo esto, porque yo sentía celos y no podía admitirlo. ¿Me perdonas?

-Si tú me perdonas a mí. Oh, Kaoru, ¿no sabes que yo nun ca sería capaz de competir contigo? Eres tan dulce y tan atenta que todo el mundo te quiere. Eres cariñosa y generosa y tienes una confianza en ti misma y una elegancia, que yo nunca ten dría ni en millones de años. La belleza se marchita, pero el ca rácter nunca.

Kaoru tendió los brazos y abrazó a su hermanastra llorando.

-¿De verdad que estás bien? -le preguntó Tomoe.

-Sí. Tan sólo un poco magullada y con algunos cardena les. Pero enseguida me pondré bien.

-Menos mal, porque por la mañana tengo que coger un avión para Francia, antes de que él cambie de opinión en cuan to al anillo de compromiso que me prometió. ¿No te importa?

-No, si puedo ir a la boda -contestó Kaoru con una sonrisa.

-La primera invitación será para ti, Kenshin te llevará.

-Sí -contestó Kaoru.

Tomoe estrechó su mano.

-Dale una oportunidad. Él tampoco lo ha tenido fácil -dijo Tomoe.

-Se toma muy en serio sus responsabilidades.

-Tú eres más que eso para él, querida. Si tú le hubieras vis to como le vi yo, te hubieras dado cuenta. Ahora tienes que des cansar. Me quedaré aquí sentada y me tomaré el refresco. Por la mañana ya estarás mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -dijo Kaoru sonriendo a su hermanastra y tra tó de dormir un poco para descansar.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el doctor estaba allí y Tomoe le tiraba un beso desde la puerta.

-Me siento como si fuera Santa Claus -le dijo el doctor Gensai a Kaoru-. ¿Qué prefiere, niño o niña?

-¿Estoy de verdad embarazada? -preguntó Kaoru.

-Sí -contestó el doctor-: No son malas noticias, ¿eh?

-¡Caray! -exclamó Kaoru llevándose las manos a su es tómago.

-No hace falta que sigamos hablando esta noche, con su expresión se explica todo -murmuró el doctor-. El niño está bien. Y usted también. Creo que mañana podrá marcharse. Que duer ma bien.

Kaoru se limitó a sonreír.

«Qué secreto tan maravilloso», pensó. Cerró los ojos y em pezó a soñar con ello.


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia es solo una adaptación del libro "Algo más que el interés" de DIANA PALMER para nuestro entretenimiento.

Así mismo los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Esta narracion cuenta con lemon.

Y como este es el último capítulo me gustaría acabarlo con broche de oro, es decir agradeciendo a todas aquellas que me apoyaron con sus rw:

Akina Kamiya Himura,

Anna 04

Pauli

.

Aletse

kaoruyukishiro

HoneyHawkeye

A KaoruHimura

kikio03

paulits

setsuna17

Lorena

Seras

Muchas gracias y las dejo con el final :D

Algo más que el interés…

El resplandor del sol entró por la ventana y despertó a Kaoru. Sintió que tenía todo el cuerpo magullado y dolorido.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Kenshin sentado en una silla al lado de la cama. Sus ojos parecían estar inyectados de sangre mientras la miraba. Estaba despeinado y llevaba muy arrugados la cami sa y el pantalón. La camisa la tenía desabrochada hasta medio pecho y dejaba ver su piel nivea. Kaoru recordó con placer las veces que había estado cerca de él.

-¿Kenshin? -murmuró Kaoru. Kenshin se incorporó y la miró.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó. -Un poco magullada. ¿Dónde está Tomoe?

-De camino a París. Me ha dicho que te llamará por telé fono esta noche.

-¡Oh! Qué alegría.

-Me ha dicho que hablaste con ella anoche.

-Tomoe me contó por qué te estaba besando. Me arrepien to de todas las acusaciones que hice.

Kenshin cogió la mano de Kaoru, la llevó a sus labios y cerró los ojos mientras la besaba.

-Cállate, por favor -le dijo Kenshin-. ¡Dios mío! Cuando te vi en el suelo, me dieron ganas de pegarme un tiro en la cabeza.

-No fue culpa tuya -dijo Kaoru.

-Claro que sí.

Kenshin volvió a besar la palma de su mano y se apartó de la cama. Se acercó a la ventana y subió más la persiana.

-El doctor me dijo que hoy podrías irte a casa.

-Me encantaría.

-Si te sientes con ganas de acuerdo -le dijo Kenshin-. Pero no quie ro que corras ningún riesgo.

-Estoy muy bien.

Kenshin se apartó de la ventana y se acercó a la cama.

-Kaoru... -dijo un poco vacilante-. Ahome me dijo que úl timamente no desayunabas.

Kaoru le miró y se puso un poco nerviosa.

-¿Eso te dijo?

Kenshin se sentó al lado de Kaoru, agarró su mano y tocó el ani llo. Kenshin deslizó su mano por el vientre de Kaoru y lo estuvo acariciando.

-¿Vas a tener un hijo, amor? -le preguntó Kenshin.

Esa pregunta hizo que Kaoru se sonrojara. Se quedó vacilante durante unos segundos y le miró a los ojos.

-Sí. Voy a tener un hijo.

Kenshin observó su cuerpo y el nuevo contorno de su cintura y estómago y sonrió. Pero cuando la miró, esa sonrisa desapareció por completo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -le preguntó Kenshin.

-Tenía miedo -contestó Kaoru temblorosa.

-¿De mí?

-¡No! -contestó Kaoru bajando la mirada-. Tenía miedo de atarte más de lo que estabas. Pensé... que querías a Tomoe.

-Y yo pensaba que tú no me querías. Incluso me lo dijiste.

-Porque no estaba segura de ti. Nunca lo he estado. Eres muy tuyo. Nunca supe lo que pensabas ni lo que sentías.

-Pues ya somos dos. ¿No te has dado cuenta que te volví a poner el anillo?

-Sí. Gracias. No quise decir ni la mitad de lo que dije úl timamente he estado muy nerviosa.

Kenshin le soltó la mano y volvió a pasársela por el vientre.

-¿Se mueve ya? -preguntó Kenshin.

-Es demasiado pronto -le contestó Kaoru con una sonri sa-. ¿De veras que no te importa?

-No. Desde el primer momento te dije que me gustaría te ner un hijo contigo.

-Hiciste algunas observaciones muy horribles acerca de este tema -le recordó Kaoru.

-Fue en defensa propia, Kaoru. Una vez te dije que me ha cías perder el control. Establecí un muro entre el mundo y yo, y tú llegaste y lo derribaste. En aquel momento no lo entendí. Por lo tanto, tuve que luchar con las armas que tenía.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora estoy arrepentido. Quise que Tomoe se quedara más tiempo aquí para que su amigo francés la echara de menos y viniera a buscarla. Y también para que tú te sintieras celosa. Si me hubiese imaginado lo que iba a ocurrir no lo habría he cho. Si tú te hubieses hecho daño o hubieses perdido al niño, no hubiera podido seguir viviendo.

-Y tú no sabías que yo me pondría así por un beso inocen te -le dijo Kaoru.

-Exactamente. Ella estaba muy nerviosa porque se iba a re conciliar con el hombre al que quería. Ahora me arrepiento de haberle dejado que me besara-le dijo Kenshin acariciándole el ros tro-. Y era ella quien me estaba besando... y no al contrario. Yo sólo te quiero a ti.

El rostro de Kaoru sé iluminó ante esa observación. La mira da de Kenshin estaba llena de ternura y no hacía falta decir ni una sola palabra para saber lo que los dos estaban sintiendo. Kenshin le acarició el vientre y deslizó la mano hasta llegar a su pecho. El cuerpo de Kaoru ya ardía de pasión cuando él se acercó para besarla.

En ese momento entró el doctor y se sentó en una silla para hablar del bebé. Ignorando el agradecimiento de los padres les dio el nombre de un buen tocólogo y felicitó a Kenshin. Se acercó a Kaoru y le dio unas vitaminas para que se las tomara durante el embarazo.

-A partir de ahora tiene que comer correctamente -dijo el doctor Gensai-. Está un poco delgada.

-Comerá aunque tenga que forzarla -dijo Kenshin. Kaoru le miró y el doctor sonrió.

-Así me gusta -le dijo el médico-. Tiene que ponerse en contacto con este tocólogo para concertar una cita. El cuidado prenatal es muy importante. A propósito, si les interesa asistir a un cursillo sobre la gestación y el parto, en el hospital se dan cla ses. El tocólogo les podrá hablar más acerca de eso de todas formas.

-Me gustaría asistir -dijo Kaoru.

-Y a mí también -murmuró Kenshin-. Iremos juntos. Kaoru tuvo que apartar su mirada de Kenshin debido al placer que le produjeron esas palabras. El doctor se marchó.

El resto de la mañana pasó tan rápidamente, que cuando Kaoru se quiso dar cuenta, Kenshin ya la había llevado a casa.

Kaoru se sintió diferente cuando llegó a su casa y Misao co menzó a abrazarla. Kenshin estuvo faroleando como un padre or gulloso. Todo el tiempo estuvo pendiente de Kaoru por si quería algo. Y por si fuera poco, cuando Kaoru, Misao y Ahome se dispo nían al ir a el domingo, se encontraron con que Kenshin las es taba esperando.

-¿Vas a venir con nosotras? -preguntó Kaoru.

-¿Es que es extraño que un hombre vaya con su familia al templo?

-No, desde luego que no -dijo Kaoru.

-Entonces, date prisa y no nos hagas llegar tarde -le dijoKenshin a Kaoru.

Kaoru, teniendo a su marido al lado, era la mujer más feliz del hombre tan frío con el que ella se había casado hacía unos cuantos meses, era ahora completamen te diferente.

Esa noche, Kaoru metió a Misao en la cama y no se quedó mu cho tiempo con ella, como solía hacerlo. Le dijo que le dolía mu cho la cabeza y con eso se excusó. Pero aquello era una mentira. En esa ocasión, Kenshin estaba primero.

Kaoru oyó el grifo del agua antes de pasar a la habitación de Kenshin y tuvo que armarse de valor para entrar. Pasó y cerró la puerta.

Los muebles de la habitación eran oscuros y con unos acce sorios en color crema y marrón. La cama era enorme. Kaoru se sonrojó al mirarla porque sería de gran importancia para el res to de la noche. Kaoru se puso una bata de raso azul y fue hacia el cuarto de baño.

Kenshin estaba en la ducha, terminándose de enjuagar el cabello. Kaoru se sentó en un taburete que había al lado de la puerta y se quedó mirando a través de las cortinas. Se entreveía su piel nive y la cascada rojiza adherirse a su espalda con una hiedra.

Unos segundos más tarde Kenshin cerró el grifo y descorrió las cortinas. Se quedó completamente helado al ver a Kaoru allí sentada.

Kaoru le sonrió e intentó no echarse atrás. _

-Hola.

-Hola -musitó Kenshin mientras cogía una toalla.

-¿No te habrás apenado? -le preguntó Kaoru mientras le examinaba de arriba abajo.

-No -dijo Kenshin-. Contigo no.

Ella sabía que Kenshin estaba pensando en sus cicatrices. Era una de sus pequeñas inseguridades que él trataba de ocultar bajo esa coraza de orgullo y arrogancia. Kaoru se levantó del taburete, se acercó a Kenshin y le abrazó.

-Kenshin... -murmuró Kaoru un poco nerviosa. Kenshin la abrazó y se quitó la toalla.

-Has llevado todo esto un poco lejos -susurró Kenshin-. No quiero que cojas frío en los pies.

-Esta noche quiero hacer el amor contigo -le susurró Kaoru al oído-. Una vez me dijiste que cuando estuviera preparada viniera a buscarte.

-¿Me estás seduciendo? -le preguntó Kenshin.

-Bueno, más o menos -admitió Kaoru-. Tú tendrás que guiarme. En realidad, esto no es un hábito para mí.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo hablando.

Kaoru le miró, pero tuvo que apartar enseguida la mirada. Kenshin sonrió al ver que se sonrojaba.

-Todo esto fue idea tuya. Quítate la bata.

-Pero todavía no he terminado de hablar -dijo Kaoru.

-Siempre tuve ganas de que me secara una mujer embara zada desnuda -dijo Kenshin-. Si a mí no me da vergüenza ense ñar mis defectos, ¿por qué habría de darte vergüenza a ti ense ñar tu cuerpo?

-Tú no tienes defectos -le contestó Kaoru-. Yo te quiero como eres, y esas cicatrices son una señal de valor. Cuando seamos unos ancianos, te las besaré de una en una como todos las noches que hagamos el amor.

Kenshin sonrió.

-¿Todas la noches?

-Bueno, tendremos que dormir varias veces juntos -dijo Kaoru- conozco ese carácter del demonio que tienes y tu parte amable sincera y arrepentida, también quiero conocerte como amante.

-Nos conoceremos más deprisa si te quitas esa maldita bata.

-Tú nunca te hubieras atrevido si yo no llego a venir -dijo Kaoru.

-¿Eso crees?

Kaoru se desabrochó el cinturón de la bata, la dejó caer al sue lo y le permitió a Kenshin que la mirara. Kenshin lo hizo y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

Kaoru deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Kenshin y continuó has ta la cabeza. Sus cuerpos se juntaron y Kenshin gimió con placer.

-¡Kenshin! -le susurró Kaoru al oído.

Kenshin la abrazó con más fuerza y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

-Te necesito -dijo Kenshin-. Te necesito muchísimo. Empezaron a bromear y a mordisquearse los labios, hasta que Kenshin la cogió de la cabeza y le dio un beso mientras lograba aprisionarla contra su cuerpo. A Kaoru le pareció que se le doblaban las rodillas.

-No puedo esperar-le dijo Kenshin levantándola en brazos-. Lo siento amor, no puedo esperar ni un segundo más.

-De acuerdo.

Kenshin besó sus senos y luego llegó hasta su vientre. La tum bó en la cama y la abrazó.

-El bebé -murmuró Kenshin.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer, amor, es no ser demasia do brusco -susurró Kaoru deslizando sus manos por su pecho, cintura y caderas-. Sujétame así... de la misma manera que lo hiciste aquel día en el bosque...

-¡Kaoru! -gimió Kenshin y la besó.

-Te amo -murmuró Kaoru en los labios de Kenshin-. Te amo.

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? -le preguntó Kenshin mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cuerpo.

-Sí. Lo sé. Ámame aunque sea sólo un poco, -su surró Kaoru-. Sólo un poco... no te pido más.

Kaoru empezó a sentir más placer cuando Kenshin se puso enci ma de ella. Recordó aquellas veces que estuvieron juntos sintién dose el uno al otro.

-Esta vez será amor -dijo Kenshin-. Lo mires por donde lo mires. Tú eres mi vida, mi corazón y el mundo entero.

El ardor comenzó a flotar en el cuerpo de Kaoru cómo si fue ra fuego y se dio cuenta de toda la verdad que había en esas palabras .

-¡Amor...! -gritó Kaoru abrazándole.

-Muévete conmigo -dijo Kenshin sin aliento y mordisqueán dole los labios-. Sí... así Kaoru. ¡ Kaoru... Kaoru, te amo, te amo...!

Kenshin susurró esas palabras como si fuesen una letanía, y los dos comenzaron a gemir y a quedarse sin aliento. Se fundieron en un solo cuerpo y Kaoru pareció ver el resplandor de un arco iris.

Para Kaoru, en ese momento, no existía el tiempo. Parecía que ya se habían relajado cuando volvió a surgir de nuevo la pasión. Kenshin volvió a abrazarla, pero esta vez parecía que el contacto era más íntimo. Los besos eran más largos y más profundos. Kenshin le enseñó a Kaoru cosas que le hicieron gritar de placer. Kaoru se alegró de ver el placer que era capaz de proporcionarle. Kenshin llegó hasta tal punto, que ya no fue capaz de controlarse. Esta ba temblando y le dio el placer y satisfacción que Kaoru le estaba pidiendo. Por fin, agotados, se arroparon y se quedaron dormi dos, uno en brazos del otro.

Kenshin despertó a Kaoru cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a filtrarse a través de la ventana. Volvieron a hacer el amor mientras se oía el canto de los pájaros. Fue, incluso, mu cho mejor que cuando lo hicieron por la noche.

-Y yo que pensé que me merecía quedarme soltero... -le murmuró Kenshin mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Kaoru se inclinó y le dio besos por todo el pecho.

-De ahora en adelante, me aseguraré de que no te arre pientas de haberte casado conmigo.

Kaoru le acarició el rostro.

-Anoche fue la primera vez desde noche buena. Desde en tonces, yo lo he intentado todo. Tenía la esperanza de que algu na noche tuvieras deseos de mí y vinieras corriendo a mi habi tación -dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa.

-Yo también hubiera querido hacerlo -le dijo Kaoru-. Pero no estaba segura de ti. Sabía que, de haber podido, no te ha brías casado conmigo. Y pensé que, si te daba a entender cuán to me importabas, podrías usarlo en mi contra. Y también esta ba furiosa por Tomoe.

Kenshin la besó en la frente.

-Kaoru, cuando viniste aquí por primera vez, odiaba la idea de un matrimonio. Pero después de estar contigo durante unas semanas, me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ti. Hice todo lo posible por conseguir aquel cuadro que a ti te gustaba tanto y te dejé el camino libre para que le enseñaras a Misao cómo ves tirse y cómo eran las fiestas. Te veía cómo jugabas y te reías con nuestra hija y quise unirme a ustedes, pero no sabía cómo, Kaoru le dio un mordisco en el hombro.

-Misao y yo podemos enseñarte.

-Hice todo lo posible para que yo te importara -le dijo Kenshin mirándola-. Pero no podía acercarme a ti. Y esa noche, cuando dijiste que no me querías...

Kaoru le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Siempre te quise mucho. Te quería desde que tenía quin ce años. No sé en qué momento el cariño se convirtió en amor. Pero sólo sé una cosa: no podía vivir alejada de ti.

-Eso también me pasaba a mí, señora Himura, y tampo co me gustaba dormir solo. ¿Dormirás de ahora en adelante conmigo?

-Nos encantaría -contestó Kaoru.

-¿Nos encantaría? -preguntó Kenshin perplejo.

-Sí. A tu hijo y a mí. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que Misao está loca de alegría?

-Sí, y estoy muy contento -le dijo Kenshin abrazándola.

-¿Crees que estoy sexy? -le preguntó Kaoru.

-¡Oh, Kami, claro que sí! -exclamó Kenshin sonriendo-. Sólo espero que mis brazos sean lo bastante largos para poder abra zarte cuando lleves más meses de embarazo.

Kaoru se echó a reír.

-Tendremos muchas historias que contar a nuestros nietos -murmuró Kaoru-. Incluso puedo imaginarme sus rostros cuan do les cuente cómo me sacaste del dojoy me llevaste a tu casa para que me casara contigo.

-Si tú haces eso, yo les contaré cómo me sedujiste en el bos que -le dijo Kenshin.

-Eres un chantajista.

-Entonces, mantendremos nuestros secretos. Sólo para los dos. Y cuado me haga viejo, te susurraré al oído todos los re cuerdos delante de ellos, para que vean cómo te sonrojas.

Kaoru le acarició el rostro.

-Te amaré toda mi vida -le dijo Kaoru.

Kenshin la besó con dulzura.

-Y yo te amaré más que a nada en el mundo -dijo Kenshin sentándose en la cama-. ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos? Ire mos al restaurante que está a orillas del río.

-Sólo si me prometes no ponerte de pie y empezar a insul tarme -le dijo Kaoru.

-¿Podría yo hacerle eso a una mujer embarazada? -le pre guntó Kenshin mientras se levantaba y la miraba-. Estás preciosa así en la cama. Podría perder la cabeza por ti.

Kaoru se volvió a tumbar y se dio una vuelta en la cama.

-¿De veras? ¡Qué emocionante! Túmbate y lo discutiremos.

-Eres una bruja -murmuró Kenshin.

Kaoru le tendió los brazos.

-Me siento muy sola en esta cama tan grande.

-Tenía que hacer unas llamadas de teléfono para con certar...

-Tengo un dolor horrible, cariño. Por favor...

Kenshin se acercó a la cama y se tumbó al lado de Kaoru.

-Al diablo con las llamadas. Yo también tengo un dolor horrible.

Kaoru sonrió. Estaba radiante de felicidad. Por sus venas fluía el fuego líquido del deseo. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Kenshin, sintiendo toda la fuerza de su musculatura. Kenshin ya era completamente suyo y ella le pertenecía a él antes que al mundo.

FIN


End file.
